


和死对头上床了怎么办ABO

by fangliao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangliao/pseuds/fangliao
Summary: 一场舞会上，大少爷撞到了正在发情的救世主，没忍住做了，之后他要如何面对这个死对头呢？我们叱咤风云战斗力最强的救世主又怎么会变成Omega？





	1. Chapter 1

Draco很后悔，他觉得自己做了愚蠢的事。愚蠢二字，怎么可以和他这样一位出身贵族世家的大少爷有关系？

事情要从一个礼拜前的舞会谈起。在一所管理严苛的ABO军事院校里举办舞会，表面上的意思是让同学们联络感情，缓解平日里焦灼的竞争气氛，然而实际上的目的，四个字就可以概括：鼓励结合，或者说，交配。近十几年来自然降生的婴儿数量锐减，帝国管辖内的所有院校都被分配了新生儿指标，霍格沃茨甚至给予孕期的在读学生全额奖学金的奖励。精力旺盛的年轻人们都还觉得自己是个宝宝，没人想生孩子，可是对于性交，他们还是很热衷的，于是舞会办得极其顺利。

Draco捏着红酒杯，心不在焉地啜了一口。坐在他腿上的美丽少女轻轻拨弄着他金色的头发：“你在想什么？听到我说话了吗？”

Draco看了她一眼：“怎么？”

“我说，不如去楼上吧，这里人多，吵死了。”

Draco勾着女孩儿的下巴吻了她：“等不及了？”他笑着放开了手：“看到我们的救世主了吗？”

女孩明显是愣了一下：“你说Potter？没有。”说着起身拉住Draco的手：“走呀。”

Draco握紧了她的手又松开：“你先去，我马上到。”

女孩脸上透出点绯红：“906号房间。”

“好。”Draco又闷不做声地品味着红酒，心想，难道传闻是真的吗？Potter在执行任务时受了伤，所以对任何Omega都没有那方面的兴趣。不然如何解释他几乎不参加类似舞会的集体活动。今天倒是来了，可只一个闪身，又不知道跑到了哪去。

拾起手帕擦了擦嘴角，Draco站起来走向角落的楼梯。舞会的举办场所是一栋日常封闭的大楼，平时学生若是违规闯进来，会被扣相当多的分数。大家都猜测这个神秘的大楼里藏着最先进的科技或者学院的顶级秘密，可没想到，内部的装修风格完全是复古的哥特式，没有电梯，只有长而陡峭的旋转楼梯。

Draco喘着气爬到六楼，心里十分埋怨学院的弱智安排，想开放禁区讨好学生，就全开放，单单开放这一层有什么意思？真是该和父亲反映一下某些导师的能力问题。他一边不满地嘟囔着，一边拐向长长的走廊。

四周都很安静，没有拥吻的男男女女，Draco没注意到这种异乎寻常，只专注地观察着门牌号码，寻找和女孩约定好的数字。

609，黄铜牌子上的三个黑色字符变形得严重，据说是某位厉害的艺术家亲自设计的。Draco不屑地轻哼一声，拧开门锁。

门是意料之中地没有锁住，然而扑面而来的浓郁奶咖味道绝不该存在。在煮咖啡？他有些腻歪了，只是想办完事就走人，他可没空进行更加深度的情感交流。而且那个女孩，只算差强人意，配不上陪他恋爱。

Draco板着面孔，踱步走进屋内。窗边厚重的棕红色帘子铺天盖地垂下来，遮住了所有自然光线，若不是嵌在墙壁内的球形灯发着微弱的光，他简直要找不到前进的路。整个屋子大却不空，凌乱悬浮着好些钛合金飞船模型。模型里比较大的，挡住了去路，Draco别扭地躲闪着走，性致进一步下降了。

这屋子也是用来做爱的吗？都摆的什么乱七八糟的东西，不知道的还以为是教室，让人看了都厌恶！

在被一片电池板磕到额头后，Draco终于忍不住咒骂起来。可怕的是，在发出声音的同时，他听到了一声微弱的喘息。心头猛然一跳，Draco的视线钉向西南角，不对劲，他后知后觉地意识到，这里根本没有床，他走错了，……到处都是晦暗的，这是哪里？刚才是什么声音？

灯光投射下的影子仿佛都动了起来，他后退两步，手心冒了汗，决定立刻离开这到处透着诡异的地方。然而又有声音响了起来，不是喘息了，而是衣料摩擦的声音。

“Naomi？”Draco底气不足地发脾气道，“是你吗？你在搞什么鬼？”

没人回应。

他犹豫了片刻，试探着靠近了那个角落。空气中弥漫着的咖啡味道浓郁了些。Draco大着胆子，掏出便携式夜灯，深吸一口气，快步走了过去。然后他看到了极有视觉冲击性的画面——黑发的年轻人垂着头跌坐在墙边，礼服几乎湿透了，黏在身上，随着主人均匀地颤抖。

Draco张大了嘴，半晌才发出声音：“Potter？”他惊讶到忘记了幸灾乐祸。Draco是做梦都想着看到Potter狼狈不堪的样子，可是真看到了，他反而难以相信。这还是那个叱咤风云的救世主吗？

Harry的肩膀微微动了一下，不知道是听见没有。

Draco想要扶他起来，手伸到一半又缩了回去：“你在干嘛？连爬起来的力气都没了？丧家犬似的瘫在这里像什么样子。”

Harry抬起头，迷离地扫了他一眼。

Draco被那双绿色的眼睛搞得心里一颤。

没有了往日的敌意，Harry仿佛没认出眼前人是谁，又垂下头，几乎要碰到地板。他挪了挪身子，和墙更加亲密地贴在一起。

这家伙喝多了？脸这么红。Draco纳闷地想。没有了回应，他自己一个人单方面冷嘲热讽有什么意思。终于还是伸出手，去拉扯坐在地上的人。

Harry不知从哪摸出一副手刺，迅猛地挥舞过来。

Draco吓出满身冷汗，幸好躲得快，不然碎掉的就不是领带而是脖子了。他立刻上来了火气，并且看出Harry的战斗力远不如以往，毫不客气地一脚踢在对方手腕上。

手刺飞了出去，埋进厚厚的地毯中不见了踪影。Draco抓住Harry的衣襟要把人提起来，可提到一半，他发现做不成这事——Harry的另一只手腕被拷在了墙边的矮柜上。

独特的银色牡鹿角造型显示出这手铐的主人正是Harry自己。

Draco有点混乱了。他把自己拷起来干嘛？还是说有人在这里和他决斗了？可附近并没有打斗过的痕迹，Draco也想不出谁能打过Harry。他正愣着，忽然感受到黑发的年轻人幽幽地靠了过来，手指探进了他的衣服中。

Draco立时僵硬了，想推开对方，却又没能动作。Harry突然深吸了一口气，反而狠狠地把Draco推远了。可惜他力气大减，被推开的人只是踉跄了一下。

“滚。”Harry低声道。

Draco被他的一惊一乍搞得茫然，愣了愣，似乎终于弄明白了眼前发生的事。

这浓郁的奶咖味道是信息素。

他发情了。可怎么可能呢？他是Alpha啊。

Draco不禁又想起那个传言。他再看向Harry时，目光中起了些自己并未察觉的变化。饶有兴致地蹲下身，他想这是个大好的机会，他发现了伟大的救世主不为人知的尴尬秘密，应该好好地利用一番，然而嘲讽的话半个字没说出来，Draco只是盯着Harry的……意识到自己在看的地方，他脸上发热了。

“滚开。”Harry低声地重复道。

Draco皱起眉头，轻蔑地笑了：“你现在还跟我硬气？也不看看自己都成什么样子了。”他凑过去，明智地摁住Harry想要拿枪的手，在对方脖子上咬了一口，注入了自己的信息素。

Harry抑制不住地哼了一声，呼吸凌乱起来。

Draco慢条斯理地褪下手上的戒指，一点一点解开了Harry的礼服纽扣。这家伙的皮肤不像他一样白皙，而是常年在外执行任务造成的小麦色。Draco的指腹摩擦着线条分明的肌肉，暗暗地想，他比看起来要瘦，尤其是腰……

Harry已放弃了拿枪和反抗，只大口呼吸着，吸取对方的信息素缓解汹涌的潮热，身体也不由自主地前倾。

Draco脱掉了他的裤子，手指毫无障碍地插入早已水淋淋的穴中。

你该看看自己这副淫荡的模样。Draco这样想着，却是没有出声，他觉得自己不该这样做，像是陷入了某种陷阱中，应该停下，可又实在不想停下来。

Harry已经彻底地失了心智，凑上去亲吻Draco的嘴唇：“进来，进来，不要用手。”

Draco被亲懵了，发硬的下体似乎都软了几分，但毕竟还是硬的。上了Harry，这个认知忽然给了他巨大的刺激。

扯开繁杂的礼服，把Harry的双腿分到最大，他猛地插了进去。柔软的息肉包裹住性器，两个人都颤了一颤。Draco看到Harry舒服的模样，有点懊恼，他让自己进去，自己就这么听话？

可是到底也没退出来，反而卖力地抽插着。不管怎么说，这个乖巧的、处于发情期的Harry，没有平日那么讨厌，反倒……有一点可爱。

只有一点。

他吮吸着Harry的乳头，搂着他的腰到达了高潮。

汗水和某些液体把地毯弄得湿漉漉的。Harry被干了两次，总算不再那样饥渴了，咖啡的气味淡了许多。Draco靠在墙边休息，心虚且期待地冷冷问道：“Potter，你清醒了吗？”

Harry的嘴唇动了动。

Draco凑过去：“你说什么？”

“抑制剂……”

“……”Draco英俊的脸庞扭曲了，“你要抑制剂？！我不是才和你做过两次！”

Harry没说什么，只是闭着眼摇了摇头。

Draco气得半死，从Harry的衣袋中找到钥匙，把手铐解开了。他拽起Harry，把人半跪半立着摁在了墙上，从背后缓缓地楔入。一手撸着Harry复又肿胀的阴茎，一手揉捏着他红彤彤的乳头，Draco惩罚一般的，只是玩弄着，就是不肯做出实际的动作。

Harry的身体敏感极了，黏糊糊的液体从龟头顶端分泌出来，他无力地抵着墙面，知道这人是故意地恶劣，可他不想求饶。

两人相持着，终于还是Draco败了。自从意识到Harry是在发情，他的心跳就总是不受控制，譬如眼下，他几乎是有点紧张地亲吻着Harry的后背，上面亲着，下面跟着顶弄起来，忘了所谓惩罚的初衷。

Harry并不吝惜发出愉悦的声音。Draco听他这么舒服，心里又纠结起来。这种纠结，一直持续到了第二天他偷偷逃离609后。

以上就是大少爷的心病产生的经过。他后悔了，他得了失心疯才会和Harry发生肉体关系。现在他不知道要怎么处理这件事了。

“老大，”Goyle对沉思了快一个钟头的Draco谨慎地提醒道，“您不是说有事吩咐我吗？是什么事？”

Draco清了清嗓子：“今天看到Potter了没有？他怎么样？”

“那家伙在泡妞呢。还是Weasley家的小……嘶，”Goyle捂着被磕到的膝盖不敢抱怨，默默扶起倒在地上的凳子，莫名其妙道，“老大你咋了，这事你不是早知道了吗。”

Draco瞪了他一眼：“少废话。”

Goyle委屈地想，不是您问我的嘛！一转头看到长席上的奶油蛋糕，他又忘了这点不值一提的郁闷。


	2. Chapter 2

航天航空动力装置课，蛇院和狮院分坐在教室两端。Harry依旧端坐在第一排，握着笔在电子屏上仔仔细细做笔记——他以前也没多爱学习，都是挑着感兴趣的课或者老师才会踏实学进去，最近一年，却出奇认真。

Draco在后面远远地盯着他脑袋上翘起来的那撮头发，一会儿想他到底知不知道是我，一会想他怎么会是个Omega，可是也不算是正常的Omega，比如他没有分化完全的某个地方过分的紧致，甚至会使刚进入的人感到为难。不知道还有没有机会……我在想什么？Draco收敛了笑容，却没有收回目光。

下课后，他堵住了Potter。

走在Harry旁边的红头发男孩露出看到苍蝇的表情：“你又要干嘛？”

Draco并不理他，只盯着Harry：“我有话问你。”说完又补充道：“问你一个人。”

Harry不想浪费时间，可他也很清楚，拒绝这位少爷的要求只会招惹来无穷无尽的更多麻烦。“Ron，你先回宿舍。”他对红发的同伴说道。

Ron翻了个白眼，走了。

Harry转过头：“可以问了。”

Draco忽然发现自己并没想好要说什么：“你最近，身体……你知不知道……”

“你在找这个？”Harry打断了他毫无头绪的话，从制服的口袋里摸出一枚雕刻着小蛇的戒指。

那是Draco的戒指，几乎不离身的，可他这几天心神恍惚，竟然没意识到弄丢了它。戒指的内圈刻有他名字的缩写，这说明Harry早就知道是他。

Harry看Draco迟迟没有伸手去接，只好塞进了他胸口的袋子里：“我不会到处乱说的。还有其他事吗？”

Draco猛地攥住Harry的衣领，压着怒气道：“你这是什么态度？”

“……”Harry有些头疼，难道这位大少爷只能接受别人妥协在自己的威逼下吗？他主动地表示会维护他的声誉都不行？

“说话！”Draco误会了他的沉默，以为他已经懒得回应自己了，不禁更气，“你是觉得无所谓吗？”

“什么？”Harry莫名其妙，“你发什么脾气？这种事我也宁愿没发生过。我确实是无所谓，也没有时间纠结这种细枝末节，和你还是和别人对我来说没有差别。所以你大可放心，我不会以此要挟你。”说完，他掰开Draco的手，整理好衣服，离开了。

蛇院宿舍楼。Draco回想着两人的这番对话，回想了十多遍，越想越觉得冒火，把客厅的盘子都摔碎了。这个混蛋居然说他和别人没有差别？！这说的是人话吗？和他上过床的Omega，哪一个不是把他夸到了天上？

绝对不是我的问题。

他压根不是什么正经Omega，怎么可能体会出我的好处？

Draco又摔了一打盘子，心里没能得到平静。他把和Harry的旧账都翻了出来，胸口气得生疼。开学第一天，他就邀请Harry和他做朋友，那个不识好歹的家伙居然拒绝了他的握手。世界上只有这么一个人敢无视马尔福少爷示好的手。

弱智！白痴！

Crabbe听着Draco毫无新意的咒骂，昏昏欲睡。要不是因为站着，他早就睡着了。

发了一个小时的脾气，Draco似乎才意识到屋子里还有人在等着和他谈话。捶醒昏昏然的Crabbe，他翘着腿坐到了小沙发上：“说吧，Harry今天都去哪了？”

Crabbe擦着口水：“他去了舞会大楼。”

“舞会大楼？”Draco心里一跳，又正色道，“他去那干嘛？”

“不知道，那里是禁区，我不敢跟进去。不过他今天很匆忙，都没来得及甩开我。”

Draco心里又是一动，当然，这次和上次的感觉是不一样的。他发现自己一直都忽略了一个重要的事实，舞会当天他是走错了才到609号房间的，可是Harry为什么会在那里？他绝对没必要跑到那种地方发情，发情似乎是意料之外的事，不然他也不会把自己铐起来。

609，没记错是个充满太空飞船模型的屋子。他最近好像对这方面的东西很感兴趣。Draco转动着手上的戒指，既然Harry只吃罚酒不吃敬酒，那就也不要怪他了。

两天后，Harry被叫进了McGonagall教授的办公室。他一进去就看到了站在一边微笑的Draco，心里预感到绝对不会有好事发生。果然，McGonagall教授严肃地推了推花纹眼镜，高高的黑色发髻随着她讲话的动作而微微颤动着：“Potter，你被举报进入了禁区，而且不止一次。”

Harry辩解道：“对不起教授，我只是想看看课上讲的飞船是什么样的。”

“这不是理由。你应该向学院提交申请，被批准之后再去。”McGonagall教授的态度依然强硬，“Harry Potter，禁足半个月，除了教学楼和宿舍楼，不要让我在其他地方看到你。”

“可是教授，下个礼拜我有星际航天任务。”Harry无法接受，这任务对他很重要，怎么可以因为被罚禁足而取消？

“任务由你的替补……”

“教授！”Harry没等她说完，急迫恳求道，“教授，我真的认识到自己的错误了。学院申请总要一个月才给批复，我只是想更好的完成任务，才会去那栋楼里。等我回来之后再接受惩罚可以吗？禁足一个月也没关系。”

McGonagall教授犹豫了一下，还是败给了那双绿色的眼睛：“不用禁足了，今天去变异生物室反思一天，晚间九点之前不许出来。”她又对Draco道：“还有你，Malfoy，一起去。”

“什么？”Draco的脸色白了，“我对变异生物没兴趣。”

“这是对你的惩罚。”

“教授你是不是把惩罚和奖励搞混了，我又没有进入禁区。”

“你没有进入禁区，怎么会知道Harry去了哪个房间？”

“那是因为舞会，所有人都喝醉了！”

“这同样不是理由。”McGonagall挥了挥手，示意此事没有继续讨论的余地，他们可以走了。

Draco心如死灰，他万没有想到会把自己给搭进去。Harry见他脚步迟缓，故意热心地提出帮助：“你很害怕？跟着我就好了。”

“用不着！我会害怕？呵呵，这一点也不好笑。”Draco大声反驳，“管好你自己吧，别又像以前似的，被区区摄魂怪吓晕。”

半小时后，Draco带着哭腔道：“你能不能想个办法，让那个鬼东西别再叫了！！”Harry冷着脸，已经失去了嘲笑的兴趣：“您也别再叫了。还有它们不会跑出笼子，别贴我这么近，也别抓我的衣服，要被你抓烂了。”


	3. Chapter 3

从变异生物室出来后，Draco的整个衬衫内里都被汗水浸湿了。他本来就白皙的脸庞更加没有血色。Harry皱着眉头，刚要开口说什么，就看到一位穿着墨绿色蓬蓬裙的少女款款走来，目标显然是Malfoy。

“放了我的鸽子，也不来道歉吗？”女生双手环在胸前，劈头盖脸地问道。

Draco虚弱地看了她一眼，迟钝地回忆起这是舞会上的那位舞伴，名字……叫什么来着？他身上难受，只想休息，却被女孩给缠住了，立时便要发脾气，然而余光瞟到了Potter，Draco改变了主意，上前半步和女孩拉近了距离：“宝贝，我那天是临时有急事。你这么可爱，我怎么舍得放你鸽子呢？”

Naomi明显愣了下，大概没料到Malfoy会以这种温柔的腔调讲话，她嗅到了缔结新约的机会，态度也收敛了一些：“那你不早告诉我，害的我以为……你怎么脸色这样差？”

“不用担心。”Draco勉强笑了笑，“不知道今晚是否有幸邀请我眼前这位迷人的小姐共进晚餐？”

“今、今晚吗？”Naomi陶醉在他的笑容里，“有点仓促，我要做一些准备，不过……你在找什么？”

“我旁边的人呢？Potter，他什么时候走了？”

Naomi一头雾水：“我来的时候他就走了呀，Draco，你邀请我吃饭是什么意思呢？”

“没意思。既然你晚上有事，当我没说。”Draco变脸一般，不耐烦道，“顺便你如果想找人上床，可以去问Goyle和Crabbe，别再来烦我。”他说完，没理会女孩的反应，径自走了。

Naomi呆呆地站在原地，咬住嘴唇，忍着没哭出来。

一个礼拜后，萤烛号战列舰准备舱。

Harry再一次确认了所有的按钮都能正常运行，他心里有点激动，但还是强迫自己坐了下来，一边递给Ginny能源饮料，一边关切地问道：“这次航行时间比较长，也很辛苦，阿姨希望你留在学院，私自报名了任务真的没关系吗？”

鼻子上挂着几颗俏皮雀斑的女孩子摇了摇头：“我可是好不容易才得到这个名额，怎么能轻易放弃。再说，”她有点羞涩道，“你在我身边，我会出什么事？”

Harry的笑容里有不易察觉的苦涩：“你也该学着自己处理事情了。我又不能总是陪伴在你身边。”

Ginny没有反驳他。虽然她早就成长为能够独当一面的优秀军校生了，并没有“不会处理自己的事”。

两人之间融洽的气氛被一声冷哼搅乱。Ginny很厌恶地朝着声音传来的方向瞪了一眼，她真是不明白，Malfoy怎么会参加这次远航任务。他不是向来惜命如金的吗？

Draco似乎没察觉到这个舱室不欢迎自己，很没眼色地靠在Ginny对面的操作台上：“我也觉得你不该来。实习经费如此高昂，会给你家里增添很大的负担吧。”

Ginny脸色涨红：“你知不知道偷听别人说话很不礼貌！”

“礼貌？我所学习的礼仪从不适用于红头发的人。”

Harry站了起来，向Ginny伸出手：“和我去检查一下护卫舰。”

Ginny立刻会意地牵住他的手。

Draco不自觉地站直了身体挡住Harry的去路，眼神从两人交握的手转移到Harry的脸上，拔高音调道：“现在才去检查？有问题谁还来给你修复？”

Harry没有答话，只从他身边绕了过去，依然拉着Ginny。

Draco感觉自己的肺在隐约作痛。这世界上红头发的人都太讨厌了！

本次航天任务是探索一颗位于三叶星云的小行星。除了Potter Ginny和Malfoy，还有三人同行。萤烛号战列舰启动后，所有人都进入了液体睡眠舱沉睡，预计沉睡一年。当时没有人想到，唤醒他们的不是温柔的智能提示音，而是刺耳的警报。

飞船被攻击了。

来不及脱掉潮湿的睡眠衣，Harry匆忙套上作战服，面色凝重地赶往控制台。

敌方也只有一架飞船，从外形上看，攻击和防御级别都比Harry所在的用于探索和研究的这艘高许多。其他的学员也陆续赶来。Harry接替了AI“柳树”对飞船的掌控，一边躲闪着对方发射过来的粒子束，一边识别扫描对方的机型。

“Ginny，查一下A56120的武器和人员配置。”

“收到！”Ginny忙碌起来。

其他的人面面相觑，A56开头，那不是来自地球的飞船吗？这家伙怎么会出现在这里，又为什么攻击他们？

搜索的结果使Ginny怔了片刻才高声汇报道：“A56120是三个月前宣布失踪的飞船，短距离任务，抢夺稀有矿石。参加成员4人，包括一名S级飞行员。武器配备，有、有2枚共轨追踪导弹。”她读到这里，感到自己的嗓子眼进了粉尘般干涩。

共轨弹，半颗就够毁掉10艘他们所在的这种科研型飞船了。

操作舱沉寂了一秒。大家的目光都集中在Harry身上。

Harry推开移动操作台，推到了某个肤色黝黑的姑娘手里：“Clara，你负责躲避对方的攻击。”他从椅子上站起来，转过头对另外两个男孩道：“你们负责攻击，尽量对准平衡器。如果对方停下来……”说到一半，他觉得这几乎不可能发生，便没再讲下去，而是又转向了Ginny：“你去查看飞船哪里破损了，结果用智脑发给我。”

Ginny跑出去了几米，突然想起什么似的，回过头来焦急地问道：“你呢？你要干嘛去？”她心里有很不好的预感。

Harry比了个禁止的手势：“我现在是你的长官，完成我交代的任务，不要问多余的问题浪费时间。”

“不行！你不可以……”她在Harry严厉的眼神中闭了嘴，鼻子发酸地跑了出去。

Draco紧跟着同样离开了操作舱的Harry，他想开口问难道没有什么事交给我吗，又害怕Harry真找出事情给他做。突然的袭击使他心慌又害怕，觉得待在Harry身边最安全。

Harry心无旁骛地大跨步走到护卫舰舱门，扫描虹膜时才从金属门的反光中看到身后跟着个人。他转过身皱起眉头：“你在干什么？”

Draco反问道：“你又在干什么？你不是打算开护卫舰吧？”

“那么你有更好的方法吗？”Harry一边推开门一边戴上白色的特制手套，“对方显然是流浪很久食物和水不够了，他们绝对不会主动停止攻击我们。”

“所以你就去做愚蠢的诱饵？”Draco的语气里带有不加掩饰的反驳意味。

Harry抬头看了他一眼又收回目光：“不然你来做。”然后他一边调试着操作杆一边冷静地说道：“我要关闭舱门了，你还有30秒的时间可以离开。”智脑传来消息接收的声音，Harry划开手腕上的显示屏，脸色一变。

氧气舱泄漏了。

“怎么了？”Draco见他猛然站起来，莫名其妙地问道。

Harry拆掉了安装在护卫舰尾部的氧气补给袋，塞进Draco手里：“把这个拿给Ginny，不要回来了。”

Draco愣了一瞬，似乎明白过来：“你疯了？你扮演这种牺牲自我的英雄角色上瘾吗？？”

“还有6秒。”Harry不动感情地提醒道。

Draco低声咒骂了一句，抱着装满压缩氧气的袋子，走了。

然后在舱门封闭的前一秒，他又跑了回来，堪堪擦着门挤进来。

Harry正在戴入耳式智能环，见到这幅画面愣了片刻，一时间竟然不知道先问什么问题：“……你找到Ginny了？”

“没有，直接扔在外面了，这非要亲手交接吗？即使是弱智，我想也能理解。”

“你回来干什么？”

“……”Draco没有回答，事实上他也在问自己这个问题。他回来干什么？现在Harry身边才是最危险的。

护卫舰里一片沉默。

Harry没再纠缠这个问题：“坐好，不要碰任何按钮。”

“别对我用祈使句。”Draco愤愤然地坐下，“这种破船，我五岁就试驾过了。”

一小时后，Harry打爆了敌舰。没人知道他是怎么做到的，包括Draco，即使他就在一旁亲眼目睹了整个过程。五次，整整有五次，他都以为要完蛋了，尤其是对方发射出共轨弹时，可是Harry，凭着鬼魅般的操作，竟然全部躲了开。

然而，虽赢得了胜利，他们的境况却很糟糕——和母舰彻底失去了联系，并且燃料能源濒临耗竭。

“耗竭？什么意思？我们回不去了？”Draco茫然地问，“可以让母舰来找我们啊。”

“我以为你驾驶过这种护卫舰。”

Draco被噎了一下，恼羞成怒道：“那是十多年前的事！”

“简单来说，我们的燃料不够追上母舰，母舰也无法定位到我们的位置。水和食物的储量足够两个人半个月的消耗。”Harry顿了一下，“我建议先不要使用燃料推进跃迁，目前所在的位置离元木星很近，那里或许有补给站。”

“或许？”

“如果你有其他的建议，也可以说出来讨论一下。但请记得，不是我邀请你上护卫舰的。”

“你强调这个干什么？我又没有责怪你……喂，怎么了？Potter？”

Harry本来是要站起来，却感到瞬间的眩晕，险些摔倒，他定了定神，后知后觉地想起来忘了脱睡眠衣。可去哪里脱呢？护卫舰的设计标准之一就是体积要足够小，睡眠舱自然先被剔除了。

Harry有些尴尬：“我要换衣服。”

“换衣服？”Draco怀疑自己的听力出了问题，“你还带了衣服进来？”

“是睡眠衣。”Harry说道，一边转过身解开了作战服的扣子。内部的那层特制布料由于缺乏营养液的滋润已经干枯了，紧紧地黏在皮肤上。由于在刚才的战斗中太过专注，Harry竟然一直没意识到这种堪比十层束缚衣的禁锢有多难受。他动手撕扯干掉的睡眠衣。

两分钟后。“如果你不介意，可以帮我一下。”Harry偏过头对站在身后的人说道。

Draco被这句话惊醒过来，意识到自己刚才目不转睛地盯着Harry脱衣服，他脸上有些挂不住。迟疑地伸出手去，触到了Harry后背的蝶骨，Draco脑海里闪过自己亲吻这儿的画面，忽然觉得护卫舰内部的空气燥热得使人不安。

可实际上温度是恒定不变的。

两个人似乎是达成了某种默契，再没说一句话。Harry穿好衣服，草率地吃了点能量棒，陷在操作椅里累得睡着了。Draco也闭上眼，半躺在另外的软椅上，陷入Harry的呼吸中。


	4. Chapter 4

Harry这一睡下，就再没醒来。Draco开始没在意，以为他只是太累，过了20多个小时后，他觉得事情不对了。

“Potter？”Draco试探着叫道，看着沉睡的人毫无反应，他慌忙伸手贴住Harry的额头。

在发烧。

Draco无措地站起来，愣了半天才想到护卫舰上应该有医疗舱——说是舱，其实只是位于角落的玻璃床。他把Harry抱到那上面，研究了半天才打开开关。屏幕上显示出让人眼花缭乱的治疗模式，Draco选择了通用档。盯着玻璃罩缓缓闭合，他感觉到无助和恐惧，Harry到底怎么了？

如果……不，应该不会，他只是累得脱力了吧。Draco趴在玻璃罩旁边，隔一会儿看一次表，只觉得时间流逝得太缓慢。又过去了15个小时，Harry依然没有醒来的迹象，好在体温计显示出他的体温正在降低。Draco坐得腿脚都麻了，站起来活动了片刻，忽然意识到自己还没吃东西。他一点胃口都没有，但想到假如自己也饿晕了，情况只会更糟糕，便不得不去塞了食物进嘴。

Harry的体温在9小时后恢复了正常水平。Draco放下心里的一块石头，打开玻璃罩试着叫醒对方。Harry微皱起眉，不知是听见了还是没有，总之没醒，只是含糊地吐出几个音节。

“什么？”Draco凑近了些。

Harry却再没反应了。

他刚才是在喊妈妈？Draco不太确定地想，说起妈妈，他也开始思念家人了。要什么时候才能见面啊？他又看向Harry，这家伙要睡到世界末日去？呃，他的嘴唇好干……Draco有点心虚地发现自己压根不会照顾人，竟然一直忽略了Harry也是要喝水的。他研究了半天治疗舱的营养系统，没搞明白，一时间踌躇起来。

难道，要他喂他喝？

这不是仆人干的活吗？

而且，Draco为难地看着没拆开的水袋，这要怎么喂呢？？在他纠结于要不要嘴对嘴去喂水的关键时刻，Harry醒了。

Draco像是做了坏事被人抓包一般，心跳加快的同时耳根可疑地泛了红。Harry没注意到他神情的不自然，发现自己躺在治疗舱里，他疑惑地问：“我怎么……”又看到Draco奇怪地举着水袋，半路改了话，“你在干什么？”

“你发烧了。”Draco避开了对自己不利的问题。

Harry皱眉道：“我睡了多久？”

“44小时，喂，你不用急着起来。你要不要喝水？”

“你为什么不叫醒我？！”Harry疾步走到操作台前，不悦地抱怨着。

Draco愣了一下，把水袋扔到了旁边地上：“怎么？还是我的错了？”

Harry深吸了一口气：“已经错过了最佳的跃迁点。再转一圈还要等10天。”

“你既然知道需要跃迁，为什么不提前告诉我？”Draco冷着脸，“你根本不信任我，觉得任何事都不可以交给我，之前被敌舰攻击的时候你就没有给我任务，现在也一样。到头来自己撑不住生病了，还要怪我不叫醒你？可笑。”

“我不信任你？”Harry针锋相对，“没错，我为什么要信任你？你是我的同伴吗？并不是。我为什么没派给你任务你自己心里没数吗？你都吓成什么样了？操作台交给你就等于让飞船自毁。”

Draco冷笑了一声：“你是伟大的救世主，当然用不着我的帮助。看来，我就应该放任你烧到120度去。”

“随便。我又没有要求你救我。”

“你妈没有教过你怎么和别人说话吗？”Draco骂完这一句就后悔了，他知道Potter的爸妈在他小时候就失踪了。Harry别开眼，不再和他吵下去。两人之间的气氛很僵硬。

Draco承认自己过分，但也只过了一点点，他并不打算道歉，他自己还很委屈呢。

绝对不要先开口说话！

Draco的这份坚定决心在2个小时后瓦解了。他偷瞄了Potter十多次，还是找不到开场白的台词，无比丧气。

放下了护卫舰的纸质结构图，Harry先开了口：“Malfoy，抱歉，之前的语气很差。我没有怪你，只是觉得自己不应该睡这么久耽误了行程。谢谢你在我生病的时候照顾我。我也没有不信任你，只是认为你当时的状态不适合执行任务。”

Draco犹豫了一下：“那你是信任我了？”

“我们之间，谈不到信任，不是吗？”Harry想了想，又补充道，“其实你不该参加这次任务，更不该上护卫舰。降落在元木星之后，可以呼叫地球基站派飞船来接你。”

“那你呢？”

“继续完成原定计划。我为了这次行动准备了很久，不想就这样无功而返。”

Draco又开始生气了：“你能坚持，我就不能了？你知不知道我为什么要参加这次任务？”

Harry看了他一会，才问道：“为什么？”

“我……我当然也是为了探索那颗小行星！”Draco像是为了证明自己说的是真话，特别提高了声音，“只许你一个人对它感兴趣？”

十天后，两人顺利降落在元木星球。好消息是，这里的确有补给站，且食物、水、氧气块充足；坏消息是，补给站弃用了很久的样子，没有一个人在，仓库都积满了灰尘，电台更是不能使用了。

Draco反而挺愉悦的：“看来是没办法联系到地球总部了。”

Harry启动了自动清洁系统，总算在十分钟内收拾出了整洁的接待室。两人各自去洗了澡。

一小时后，Draco一边擦着头发一边漫步在厨房里，挑剔地构思着晚餐内容。他真是吃够了没滋味的能量棒。不过，这个饭要怎么做出来呢，这些按钮都是干嘛的，算了，等Potter出来让他搞吧。

他怎么这么慢？

Draco给自己泡了一杯类牛奶饮品，翘着腿坐在沙发里品尝。半个小时后，他的耐心耗尽了。“Potter，”他敲了敲浴室的门，“你在里面蜕皮吗？”

门锁“啪嗒”一声开了。Harry步伐缓慢地挪了出来，似乎洗澡耗费了他全身的力气。

“你没事吧？你好像又发烧了？”Draco不太确定地问道。Harry的脸颊的确有些绯红，但是摇头表示了否定：“找我做什么？”

“做饭。”

“……”

Harry对自己做出的美食毫不怜惜，只吃了三分之一便离开了。Draco本来想问他接下来的安排，但看到他这幅怏怏的模样，只好先把疑问压在了肚子里。晚间躺在床上翻来覆去了好几轮，Draco还是有些不放心，一是担心Potter真的又生病了，二是担心自己被抛弃在这个荒芜的星球——他可是看到Potter在那架隶属于元木星的小型飞船旁边转悠了很久。和他们那架历经战斗伤痕累累的护卫舰比起来，这艘小飞船靠谱很多。

Draco打算问个心安。终于，他来到了Potter的卧室门前。

没人理会他的敲门声。

“Potter？”Draco试探着拧动了门把手。

门开了。

屋里没有人。

他立刻慌了神，冲出卧室直奔飞船发射场，却在楼道转弯处和人撞在了一起。

“Potter，你没走？”

Harry莫名其妙：“去哪？”

“……没事。”Draco松了口气，又疑惑道，“这么晚怎么不睡觉？你身上什么味道？大半夜喝咖啡？”

Harry抿了抿嘴，没回答，只从Draco身边绕过去：“明天10点集合。”

Draco待他经过了，才迟钝地想起来这带着奶香的咖啡味道，是Harry的信息素：“喂，你还好吗？这里没有抑制剂吧。”

Harry已经走到了房间门口，闻言偏过头：“有，但快要过期了，效果很差。”

“那你，”Draco咽了口唾沫，“你要不要我帮忙？”

“怎么帮？”Harry的表情和语气都很平淡，仿佛在进行再正常不过的对话。

Draco走向他：“和上次一样。”

两人一前一后进了卧室。Harry调暗了室内的灯光，半靠在墙上，和Malfoy对视了片刻，他开口道：“过来。”

“别对我用祈使句。”Draco不悦地纠正着，凑过去吻住了Harry。接下来的一切都是顺理成章的。他解开了Harry的睡衣带子，手指探进对方的内裤里，在那已然潮湿的穴口附近摩挲了许久才插入其中。Harry的身体颤了一下，使用过两次抑制剂后他的意识还算清醒，但正是因为足够清醒地认知到自己在被谁的手指进入，他才感到一种难堪的羞愧。

Draco的吻落在Harry的耳后、脖颈、锁骨、乳头、腰腹上，他半跪下来，抽出手指，褪掉了Harry的内裤。勃起的阳器弹了出来。Draco一手扶住Harry的腰，一手握着那个不听话的小家伙，他掀起眼皮看了Harry一眼，而后伸出舌头开始专心致志地舔弄。

Harry感觉自己的小腹发紧。他有点后悔了，不该同意这种荒唐事的。Malfoy，他晕乎乎地想，是个很会勾人的坏蛋。后面发生了什么，Harry无法清晰完整地回忆起来，总之他射在Draco嘴里两次，然后被人抱到了床上。Draco没再管他泥泞不堪的下半身，只是没完没了地和他接吻，或者吮吸他的乳头和身上的旧伤疤。

“不要亲了。”Harry喘息着，他感觉自己发情的症状没有得到缓解，反而变本加厉了。

Draco察看了他手臂上的针孔，猜测他刚刚是去注射抑制剂了。凑到Harry的耳边，他低声引诱道：“那你要什么？我的救世主大人。”

Harry不肯做出语言上的邀请，只是用那双绿色的眼睛很不满地盯着Malfoy。他以为自己现在的表情具有威慑力，可惜落在Draco眼里的只有充盈在那双眼中的欲望。还有被吻得红润润的嘴唇。

Draco没有再逼他说什么讨好的话。事实上，他自己也已经到了忍耐的极限。分开Harry的两条长腿，他轻车熟路地插了进去。然后巧妙地控制着力度和频率，缓慢却精准地每一次都磨着Harry体内最敏感的地方。

俯下身，Draco把Harry的呻吟声堵在了两人的唇齿之间。


	5. Chapter 5

Draco做了一个黑白色的梦。于他而言，这是不常见的，他的梦总是由鲜艳的色彩组合而成。可是这次，他只能看到灰蒙蒙的世界，似乎是在某个电车站台，这种站台他只在历史课上放映的纪录片里看到过。周围没有一个人，或者说，一个活物，Draco吃不准他要站在原地等待还是走开，去更远的地方看看。

更远的地方，他眺望着，只有厚重的迷雾。

Draco等了一会儿，然后醒了。这个梦没有开始也没有结束，他呆呆地盯了片刻天花板，感觉莫名其妙。然后他意识到，Potter不见了。

慵懒地伸了个腰，Draco心里酸酸的。看来，“被干得下不来床”这种事，永远不会发生在Potter身上。他揉着眼睛爬起来，从地上捡起皱巴巴的睡衣，啧了一声，又扔了回去。此后每当回想起这个清晨，Draco都万分感谢自己有早起后喝茶的习惯。因为这个习惯，他下意识瞟了一眼床边的矮柜。那上面有一张手写的纸条。

——飞船参数已调整完毕，最大的红色按钮是启动键，旁边的绿色按钮是自动驾驶模式。灰色按钮不要碰，是休眠模式。预计六个月后可返回地球。一路顺风。H.P.

Draco脑子里嗡的一声，抓起刚被嫌弃的睡衣，他来不及穿鞋，便狂奔了出去。

Harry正在给护卫舰添加燃料能源。他没料到Malfoy会醒得这么早，捧着测试器有点惊讶地张开了嘴。然后被揍了一拳。

Draco攥住Harry的军服领子，把人搡进护卫舰内。Harry的后背撞在内部的舱门上，疼得他嘴角抽搐了一下。按理说，他平白无故地被打了，应该立刻以牙还牙揍回去，可是看到对方乱糟糟的金色刘海下那双发红的眼睛，谁还能下得去手呢？

Harry没有想到Malfoy会哭。他以为他顶多就是发怒罢了。

“你真的让我自己一个人回地球？”Draco似乎是咬牙切齿地问出了这句话，“你真的敢这么做？！”

Harry做了个投降的手势，试图缓和他的激动情绪：“Malfoy，你听我说……”

“我不听。你知不知道我为什么非要参加这种任务？我对该死的小行星没有半分兴趣！”

Harry哑然，半晌才低声道：“我知道。可是……”可是后面的内容被Draco的吻悉数堵了回去。

和昨晚的所有亲吻都不同，这个吻带有浓烈的惩罚性质。Draco更像是在咬人。Harry甚至尝到了血腥味，他仅存的一丝反抗念头融化在了血气中。

和这种状态下的Draco是没办法讲道理的。他平时就够无理取闹了，更别提现在。

掠夺式的亲吻持续了五分钟，终于开始变得温柔起来。Harry觉得对方冷静了一些，准备重新组织语言解释自己的行为是眼下最有利的选择，他还没组织完，就听到“咔哒”一声。

机械的智能语音随之响起：“还有30秒进入休眠模式，还有30秒进入休眠模式，取消请按……”

Harry猛地推开压在身上的人，电光火石间敲下“取消”按钮。可惜他还是晚了一步。

Draco炫耀似的向他展示手里的灰色插片：“现在只有一艘飞船可以使用了吧？”

“……”Harry这次真准备打人了。他深吸了一口气尽量语气平和地说道：“恭喜你刚刚把唯一能够返回地球的飞船毁掉了。”

Draco愣了一下：“这个护卫舰……那艘船没有这破烂厉害吗？”

Harry又沉默了一阵，无奈道：“先回去吧，等你收拾好再出发。”他看向Draco赤裸的脚：“要我背你吗？”

“你这么矮，背得了谁啊？”

“……”Harry没再睬他，走出了舱门。

两人一道回接待室。

Draco心里乱七八糟的。Potter为什么对我亲他这件事这么冷静，或者说冷淡？他都不问问吗？妈的，他好像说过和我还是和别人都没区别。他真的这么想？怎么可能一样？本少爷的技术天下无双！我亲他之前说什么了？我没说什么丢脸的话吧？他好像说他知道我为什么要参加任务？他知道什么？他怎么会知道？

Draco从来没在同一时间思考过这么多的问题。他感觉自己的脑子要爆炸。

算了，直接问他好了。可直接问……

fuck，我有什么好怕的？眼看着离卧室越来越近，马上就该分道扬镳了，Draco终于下定了决心：“喂。”

Harry回过头。

Draco：“……”

“怎么了？”

“……”Draco感觉自己的心脏也要爆炸，“你，你别看我！”

“……”Harry叹了口气，“你要开始表白了？”

“什么表白？！你在说什么鬼话？我和谁表白？和你？哈，”Draco很急促地反驳完，喘了一口气，底气不足地收尾，“你少做梦了。”

“……”Harry有种翻白眼的冲动，等这位别扭的少爷主动说真话，恐怕太阳都该燃烧殆尽了，“我是在执行任务时受了伤，腺体才变异的。但是信息素的味道没有变。”

Draco皱了皱眉：“干嘛突然说这个？”

“所以严格来讲，我在发情期释放的信息素，还是Alpha属性的。你不会受到信息素的吸引。”

Draco困惑地看了他一会，忽然反应过来，脸上抑制不住地红了：“瞎扯，我就是被信息素吸引的，难不成我还会对你的身体感兴趣？”他说完，钻进了卧室，嘭一声把门关上了。

Harry在楼道里站了一会儿，也回了卧室。卧室里还充满着性爱过后的残留痕迹，他的心情忽然低落下来，第一次对自己一直以来的坚定目标产生了动摇和怀疑。

他要承认，他好像有一点期待，可是这期待有什么意义呢？


	6. Chapter 6

Draco洗了个澡，花了平时两倍的时间把头发梳理整齐了，又花了平时四倍的时间挑选了腰带和袖扣，这才焕然一新地出现在Harry面前。

Harry坐在餐桌一端，拿起刀叉，眼神示意他一起吃早饭。早饭的内容很简单，培根片、煎鸡蛋和一片面包。

等到Draco差不多快吃完了，Harry轻轻放下了餐巾：“讨论一下接下来的安排，希望你能冷静地听我说完。我还是建议你回地球。因为我准备去715星球，这是我自己的私事，和任务无关，你也没有义务一定要跟去。护卫舰的休眠大概需要一个月的时间，如果你不想一个人在这里等待，我可以留下来陪你，等她休眠结束，我们再分别出发。”

“715星球？那里很危险，你跑去做什么？你知不知道有多少人在那里失踪？”Draco的不快全写在脸上了，他觉得自己没有怒吼着说出这些话已经是天大的进步。

Harry依然是理智的态度：“我知道，我父母就是在那里失踪的。”

Draco的怒气被这句话打消掉了，他沉默了一会儿：“你一开始就是这么打算的？从这个任务启动的那天？”

Harry点了点头。

Draco没再说什么，垂下眼吃完了最后一口面包。从开学遇到Potter的那天起，他的视线几乎就没从这个人身上离开过。他很明白Harry Potter是个怎样的人，那个人为了完成想要完成的事，可以付出一切，他想在格斗课上拿满分，可以把自己搞得全身是伤，他想救人，可以把自己的命搭进去。Draco想不出他有什么理由能够用来劝阻Harry，尽管，他确实不想让他去那种疯子才会主动去的地方，一点都不想。

Harry等着Draco再和他发一通脾气，可最后也没等到。他反而有些不安了，因此虽然没有得到明确的答复，Harry还是默认了Malfoy希望他在这里多逗留一个月。这一个月里，他们能做的事寥寥无几。这颗星球建有一个大的游戏厅，可惜供电不稳定，经常性的无法使用。除此之外，他们没有更多的娱乐活动。Draco是个耐不住寂寞的人，但他一句话也没抱怨过。至少，Harry没听见。

每天吃完早餐，Draco就跑到附近的生物仿制湖边傻坐着。一个礼拜后，他自制了钓鱼的工具。Harry大部分的时间都在研究元木星上的那艘飞船，虽然他没抱着能够找到父母的希望，但万一真发生了什么事，需要他返回地球，他不想到时候再后悔没有提前准备。

第一个礼拜，Draco和Harry几乎没有交流过。

第二个礼拜，Draco罕见地钓上来一条鱼，他们的晚餐稍微丰富了些。Harry借着这个机会尝试沟通：“你有时间可以扫描一下这个星球的资料，带回学院。”

“没时间。”Draco说完，擦了擦嘴角，站起身离开了。

他又去了湖边。

Harry在他后面跟着，尽量和缓地提出建议：“如果你对之前的安排不满意，可以和我再商量。你不要这个样子。”

“我很满意。我早就想回地球了。”Draco头也不回，“我哪个样子了？”

Harry拽住了他的胳膊。Draco不得不转过身。两人对峙了片刻，Draco败下阵来：“你为什么非要去那种地方？”

“我要去找我的父母。”

“他们都失踪多久了？！根本不可能找到，你明明知道被判定为‘失踪’的条件有多苛刻。”

“我知道，但我还是要去，即使只能找到蛛丝马迹。他们参加的是S级任务，我没有权限调阅资料，我根本连他们失踪的原因都不了解，你能明白我的心情吗？我还记得他们出发的时候答应我下一次生日前一定会回来，会带我去驾驶潜艇，可是我什么都没等到。我没有梦想着真能找到他们，我只是想去那里看一看。”

“你想玩潜艇，我也可以带你玩啊。为什么一定要陷在过去？难道现在没有任何值得你珍惜的东西吗？什么叫去‘看一看’，说的好像旅游一样，如果你也不能回来，我……”Draco差点说漏了嘴，羞恼地错开视线，生硬改口道，“你那些红毛的朋友还不寻死觅活的，你要去那里的打算有告诉过Weasley吗？”

“Ron支持我的想法。”

“他的脑子里是不是进了鸡腿！”Draco颇想现在就拆开Ron的头颅，他泄了气一般嘟囔道，“你都执意要离开了，还问我干什么？”

“我以为你在赌气。或者觉得我在玩弄你的感情。”

“感情？什么感情？”Draco不屑，“你不会真觉得我喜欢你吧？好笑，上床罢了，学院里谁和谁没混在一起过？”

Harry愣了一下，笑道：“你能这样想也好。”

这笑容让Draco觉得十分刺眼，并且心里堵得慌，他自暴自弃似的说道：“做吗？”

“什么？”

“我问你要不要做？”

“现在？”

Draco已经亲了上去。Harry交往过的女孩或者男孩寥寥无几，他不知道自己得出的结论是否具有普遍的参考性，但至少此时此刻，他承认，Malfoy的吻是很让人心动的。有的时候，这个狂傲的大男孩会难得的温柔起来。会用他的舌尖缓慢地舔过Harry的嘴唇，然后探进对方的口腔里，耐心挑逗。

湿漉漉的吻持续了很久，Harry感觉到呼吸开始困难了才被放开。他喘了口气，很奇怪Malfoy的肺活量会比他大，但现在讨论这个是很破坏气氛的。Harry识趣地没有问。

Draco擦了擦Harry的嘴角，手指从他的嘴唇上揉了过去：“你介意我把别的东西放进来吗？”

Harry抓住他的手：“现在我们在湖边。”

“反正没有人，不是吗？”

Harry刚要蹲下去，Draco又制止了他：“你有没有给谁口过？”

“……没有，但我知道怎么做。”

Draco犹豫了一下：“那你不要咬我。”

Harry圆满完成任务。他第一次仔细去分辨Malfoy信息素的味道，是某种花的香味，很淡很淡，不凝神去闻就闻不到。这种特性和Malfoy本人的性格反差鲜明。

Harry被进入的时候还在思考这个出乎意料的发现，忍不住笑起来。Draco惩罚似的咬他的脖子：“专心点。你在想什么？”

“想你。”

Draco的耳朵红了：“……别说话。”然后为了保证Harry无法开口，他又堵住了人家的嘴巴。

Harry是跨坐在他身上的，顺势搂住他，加深了这个吻。

Draco扣在Harry腰上的手指不自觉地收紧了。

两人总共做了四次，筋疲力尽地并排躺在湖边的草地上。Draco意犹未尽地亲吻Harry耳后的皮肤，忽然问道：“你在飞船上没有抑制剂怎么办？”

“我的发情期没什么规律。如果遇到，熬过去就是了。”

“那次在舞会上，你是不是就在硬熬。”

“对，我本来是去那里看T28的模型的。”

Draco沉默了一会儿：“或者……怀孕的omega也没有发情期。”

“……”Harry忍住了皱眉的动作，“从本质上来说，我还是Alpha，没办法怀孕。让你失望了。”

“谁失望了？”Draco的耳尖透出一点点红，“我就是随便说说！”

Harry看了他一眼，没言语。他有点困了，本来想回屋子里睡，可实在没有力气，竟然不知不觉睡着了。再次醒来时，已经是半夜了，Harry发现自己躺在床上，Malfoy枕着他的肚子，睡得正沉。

他心想这位大少爷真会挑位置，让他完全不能移动。抬起手想揉揉眼睛，他瞧见了套在右手无名指上的一枚戒指。

上面刻着小蛇，有点眼熟。Harry的心跳漏了一拍。他看向金头发的青年，忽然想起他白天问自己的话。

现在，譬如此刻，到底有没有值得珍惜的东西呢？


	7. Chapter 7

Draco坚决否认戒指的示爱含义，声称那只是他送给Potter的护身符。Malfoy家族的蛇形徽章能够震慑宇宙中的一切邪恶力量——他是这样辩解的。

“戴在无名指上效果更好？”Harry指出了可疑的地方。

Draco面不改色地应对：“你只有无名指的尺寸是合适的。”

Harry没有继续纠缠，起身去准备早饭了。接下来的两个星期，他们似乎成了藉由本能驱使的动物，除了吃饭，剩下的时间都在做爱。

谁都没提过和分别相关的话题。但被人刻意遗忘的时间依然是在流逝的。护卫舰的休眠还是结束了。Harry亲自带着Draco学习了一遍操作台的各色按钮，然后嘱咐道：“任何信号都不用接收，除非是来自地球的。”

Draco的情绪很低落：“这些按钮也太多了。”

“实际需要使用的只有三个。其他的能记住就记住，记不住也没关系。”

“可是我出错了怎么办？”

“……不会的。”Harry犹豫了一下，还是没有说出口——他觉得Malfoy好像在和他撒娇。

Draco不死心地又问道：“你真的不和我一起走吗？”

“嗯。”Harry帮他整理了衣摆，“路上小心。”

忽然伸出手，Draco把人搂进了怀里。他的力气几乎让Harry感到疼痛了。嘴唇蠕动了几次，Draco还是没能说出什么来。他忧郁地吻了对方。

此后每每在失眠的夜晚回忆起两个人离别时的这一幕，Draco都说不清自己究竟是后悔多一点，还是遗憾多一点。可他明白，就算重新来过，他依然没有勇气追随Potter去那个神秘恐怖的地方。

在Draco回到地球六个月后，Harry Potter，霍格沃茨学院最富有传奇色彩的学生，被列为“失踪人员”。Ginny坚持认为Malfoy对Harry的失踪负有不可推卸的责任，她甚至怀疑Malfoy杀掉了Harry然后抛尸太空。如果Malfoy没有做任何亏心的事情，为什么要故意损坏掉护卫舰里的记录仪？

她完全不相信那东西真的凑巧坏掉了。

记录仪确实是Draco破坏的，不过他只是想掩盖自己照顾生病的Harry的事实。面对Ginny的指斥，Draco难得没有回击。他对所有关于Harry失踪的事都保持了沉默。即使面对校长邓布利多的询问，他也使用着一贯的说辞——什么都不知道，被敌舰攻击的时候他和Potter一起逃到了护卫舰上，但后来他就晕了过去，再醒来时敌舰没了，Potter也不见了，护卫舰里只有他一个人。

Hermione和Ron私自制作了吐真剂，但他们没想到Malfoy喝了之后一直在哭，反复说着“不要走”之类的胡话。

和Hermione偷偷潜回宿舍的路上，Ron一头雾水：“Harry失踪到底是不是这家伙干的？他哭得难看死了。”

Hermione皱着眉头，沉思了片刻：“我觉得他没有胆子杀人。他应该是知道点什么。”

“可是假如Harry没失踪，而是脱离任务去了什么地方，他干嘛不向校长举发呢？他不是最爱做这种事。”

“我不知道。”Hermione叹了口气，“我很后悔，如果当时我也参加了这个任务……”

Ron紧张地盯着她：“你不是也要哭吧，天，一个就够我受的了。”

Hermione本来确实有点鼻子发酸，可听了他的话，伤心转变成了怒气：“你尽可能去笑话吧，等Malfoy恢复正常，看他会不会放过你。”

“为什么针对我？这不是你的主意吗？”

Malfoy没有来找茬报复。Ron推测他一定是在任务里被吓傻了，这次回来才处处表现诡异。Hermione没有理会他的废话，她在筹备寻找Harry的航空旅行。可惜，这个计划被学院否决了。

直到毕业前，Hermione和Ron都没有放弃寻找Harry，尽管他们也知道，在浩荡太空中毫无指引地去寻找失踪的人，成功的几率有多渺茫。临近毕业时，Hermione终于借着毕业设计的机会，申请到测试新飞船的机会。

飞船图纸是她和Ron合作绘制的，Hermione已经想好了，要驾驶这艘船去重走一遍Harry当时的任务路线。如果还是得不到任何消息，她准备接受Harry失踪的事实。飞船造价高昂，Hermione联系了许多企业主，没人愿意投资。她没想到，最后肯出钱的人，居然是Malfoy。

自从Harry失踪之后，Hermione和Ron都不怎么见到Malfoy了，他们有点惊讶地看着这个出现在眼前的阴沉男人。Malfoy一直都不是什么阳光乐观的代表，可在Hermione和Ron心中，他的讨厌、刻薄都是写在脸上或挂在嘴边的，而不是现在这样……让人琢磨不透他的心思。

“你要出钱？愧疚的赎罪吗？”Hermione并没什么好脸色。

“接受我的金钱的同时需要接受一个条件。”Draco没有吵架的欲望，只是开门见山地说出来意，“修改航行路线，改到715星球。”

“715？”Ron拧着眉头，“去那干嘛？你想让我们送死？”

“Potter当年就去了那里。”

Ron愣了两秒，猛地冲上来揪住Malfoy的衣服领子：“你个王八蛋，你早就知道，这么多年你一个字都不说？！”

Hermione拦住了Ron，虽然她也想揍Malfoy一顿，但很明显现在最重要的不是出气：“我们想知道事情的详细经过。”

Draco从登陆护卫舰开始，按时间顺序讲述了Harry失踪前发生的事。自然，他省略了一些性感的细节。Ron偏偏抓住不放：“你为什么要启动休眠模式？”

“……不小心摁到的。”

“那之后你和Harry待在那个荒无人烟的星球，待了一个月？你们两个没打架吗？你是不是打输之后恼羞成怒给他下毒了？”

“……”Draco忍住了几乎脱口而出的脏话，“你们到底接不接受我的赞助？”

“接受。”Hermione斩钉截铁。

Draco离开后，Ron表示了困惑：“可我还是不懂，他为什么会变得好心。我完全不能相信他说的是实话啊。”

“那不重要。”Hermione搜索着715星球的相关信息，“我们的目的是制造出飞船，他是不是在撒谎无所谓。”

“那我们真的要去715吗？”

“那里没有传说当中那么恐怖。如果你有关注科幻世界的报道，一年前他们就已经破解过神秘旋涡的谣言。”

Hermione和Ron把两条路线都航行了。没有找到Harry。他们在酒吧里醉了一个通宵，虽然没有言明，但互相都清楚，以后不会再有精力去打听Harry的下落了。他们不得不接受铁三角缺了一块的事实。

Draco听说了令人失望的结果，没有任何表示。毕业后，他凭着家族中的关系进入了军需采购部海古星分部。这个部门事少钱多，名气大，交际广，人人艳羡。Draco在里面混的如鱼得水。他面容英俊，又是衣服架子的身材，还顶着贵族少爷的光环，只要不开口说话，男男女女都爱他。就算天天冷着一张脸，也会被迷弟迷妹解读成“有个性”。

Draco一度以为自己的人生将会在无休止的觥筹交错中走到尽头。在他参加工作第七年的圣诞节前夕，这个想法受到了冲击。为了庆祝圣诞节以及欢迎新一批同事的到来，部门特地包下了作为著名旅游景点的“粉色天堂”——一片有粉色沙子的沙滩。Draco请了假，他对年年相似的无聊活动毫无兴趣，然而同组的一位入职一年的小姑娘Mary兴致勃勃邀请了他三次，声称晚会上会有特别的“星星漂移”表演——把星星染成红绿两色并拼出圣诞老人——一定不可以错过。

这个Mary是Draco父亲为他甄选的未婚妻，Draco已表示了拒绝，但毕竟不好彻底撕破脸面，在她的盛情邀请下还是赴会了。

一同前往沙滩的路上，Mary兴致高昂，几乎就没停下过嘴巴：“Draco，你知道新来的同事都是谁吗？据说里面有几个特别厉害的，是老大从隔壁星系挖过来的人……我能给他们安排住宿，好荣幸啊，说不定还能要到签名……”

Draco有一搭没一搭的回应着，心想前不久上市的那款强力胶水很适合涂在Mary的嘴唇上。晚会的前半场，他一直是睡眼惺忪的状态，碍于文雅，才没打出那百来十个哈欠。听说飞船刚降落的新同事们姗姗来迟，终于要登场了，Draco勉强站直了些，但依然躲在长酒桌尽头灯光的阴影里。

他今天不想寒暄。

可部门老大Sam或许是认为他的长相很能撑起部门的面子，硬是把他给拖了出来。Draco只好面无表情地站在人群的最前面。

然后，他看到了从飞船里走出来的Potter。

以及Potter牵着的一位少女。

Draco想不起来是自己先伸出的手还是Potter先伸出的手，总之他们握了手，很公式化的。Harry的脸上挂着得体的笑容。Draco攥着他的手不放，被Sam提醒似的拍了肩膀，他才反应过来，撒开了手。

Sam的目光在Draco和Harry的身上转了一圈：“你们是不是认识啊？”

Draco半张开嘴，不知道说什么。

Harry答道：“是校友。”

“对，对，我糊涂了。”Sam以为自己找到了Harry下飞船时有一瞬间迟疑的原因，“你们都是来自霍格沃茨的对吧，哈哈，以后交流更方便。”

Harry表示了赞同，然后去和另外的人握手了。

接下来的晚会，Draco一半的时间在盯着Potter，另外一半时间则在盯着永远跟在Potter身边的那位少女。看到Potter跳完舞，亲吻她的手背时，Draco几乎捏碎了酒杯。

他找到Mary：“Potter住在哪个房间？”

“什么？”音乐声太大，Mary没有听清。

Draco直接扫描了她的手表。

“欸，”Mary撅起嘴巴，“那是我的隐私，谁允许你随便……Draco！你这么急着干嘛去，你不送我回家吗？”

Draco把车钥匙扔给了她。

Mary：“……”

Harry对出现在门外的不速之客没有表现出惊讶的情绪。他一边擦着没干的头发，一边把门拉开了些：“要进来喝茶吗？”

Draco走进来，关了门，顺便上了锁。Harry听到电子锁的提示音，笑了笑：“好久不见。”

没有说一句话，Draco捧住他的脸，吻了上去。一个激烈的吻。Harry有种要被吃了的错觉。

“为什么不来找我？”气喘吁吁地分开，Draco低声问道，“你还活着，为什么不找我？”

Harry挣脱了他的钳制：“为什么要找你？”

“什么？当然因为……”Draco忽然发现自己因为不出什么来。

Harry耸了耸肩：“你看，你也觉得没有理由。我们只有短暂的床伴关系，不是吗？如果我没记错，这还是你告诉我的。”


	8. Chapter 8

“床伴”两个字萦绕在德拉科心中。他不太记得自己是如何从哈利那里离开的。浓烈的羞辱感纠缠着他。一般来说，羞辱德拉科的人都会被他愤怒地报复回去，可是这次，德拉科没觉得愤怒，只是阴郁又难过，好像被潮湿的苔藓包裹了全身。

哈利若无其事的工作态度更是刺痛了他。他从不逃避他，见面了甚至会点头微笑，就好像……好像他只是最普通的一个同事罢了。德拉科宁愿他把自己当做讨厌的人，那至少还表示了一点点在乎。

他没有意识到这个想法有多卑微。

心情低落的德拉科连刻薄别人的力气都没有了。玛丽惊讶地发现他最近很好说话——或者说，不爱说话的德拉科就是脾气温和的。这位细心的姑娘没有被表象所蒙蔽，她很担忧地问道：“你怎么了？”

“没事。”德拉科一点也不想有人在旁边问东问西，索性挑明了心意，“你以后不要总跟着我了，我没兴趣和你联姻。”

“？”玛丽露出吃了蛤蟆的表情，“我是alpha，你和我联姻？”

德拉科终于抬起头：“你说什么？”

“噢，我想起来了。”玛丽补充道，“你父亲看上的是我妹妹，不过她不喜欢你这种纨绔少爷，就派我来应付你了。”

“我纨绔？”

“咳，也还好啦。总之这不是重点，你该不会告诉你爸爸真相吧？我看你挺喜欢单身的，与其被家里逼着结婚，还不如拿我当挡箭牌。”

德拉科十分不能理解自己在她心目中的形象：“我喜欢单身？你从哪看出来了？”

“因为每次有人和你表白，你都会把人家骂走啊。难不成你是喜欢骂人？”

德拉科皱了皱眉，再也不想和她对话了。他就知道，这个玛丽脑子有问题，经常说一些乱七八糟的话，身为alpha，居然在他身边冒充这么久的omega。

玛丽毫无知觉地喋喋不休：“你到底答不答应帮我保密呀，我刚才是一不小心才说漏了嘴，你爸爸发起火来……反正你也没爱上我……不过你非要和一个alpha在一起，也不是不行啦。现在大家的观念都是很开放的，我们真就结婚了，我看别人也不敢说什么。”

“两个alpha结婚？”德拉科在她十分钟的自言自语里只听到了这一句话。

玛丽一惊：“你不是要来真的吧。我和你做朋友是ok了，不过更深入的关系，我，我还没做好准备。”

德拉科先是被她妹妹嫌弃，现在又被她本人嫌弃，自尊心受到极大伤害，恶声恶语道：“你放心吧，我也看不上你！还有我单身不是因为别的，只是因为没人配得上我。”

玛丽看到他发脾气，反而欣慰地笑了：“这样子才对嘛。你这几天都太没有活力了。诶呀，到午餐时间了，今天我带了家里快运过来的明太鱼，你也来尝一尝。”

德拉科本来不想尝的，他刚要拒绝就看到隔壁办公室的门打开了。哈利走了出来，拎着两盒便当去找秋张——他那位据说有古老中国血统的女朋友。德拉科立刻接受了玛丽的邀请。然而吃饭的时候，他还是郁郁寡欢。

玛丽被他搞得也食不下咽了：“唉，你到底怎么了嘛？新来的同事也不会抢到我们的工作呀，你怎么这么不开心？有厉害的设计师在，我们反而能接到更多项目，这不是好事吗？还是说，你嫉妒你的那位校友波特先生一来就有独立办公室？那也没办法，人家太出色了，我听说他是曲率飞船的首席设计师欸。我们的专长不一样，你别钻牛角尖了。”

“你干嘛提他？”德拉科的脸色更阴沉了。

“啊？因为你刚才看他的眼神好吓人……好了好了，我不提了。那你不是因为这个，是因为什么心情才这么不好？”

德拉科默默嚼了两片鱼肉，又啜了一口红酒。“我有一个朋友，”他犹豫地开始诉说，“他……他很喜欢一个人，但对方只把他当床伴。这个事情要怎么解决？”

玛丽差点被鱼刺卡到，她连忙掩饰性地也喝了一口酒，心想这位少爷也太不会编故事了，这生硬的无中生友……搞了半天是感情问题。为防止难得坦率的德拉科又把自己伪装起来，玛丽压抑着自己八卦的冲动，尽量温和地提出实质性建议：“唔，这要看有多喜欢了。如果只是一点点喜欢，那上过床也就差不多了。如果是还想要进一步的发展关系，那就直白地告诉对方哇，你不说，别人怎么知道你在想什么。”

“不是我。”

“对，对，我就是说你那个朋友不说的意思……总之，只上床不表白，那当然默认是一起随便玩玩了。”

德拉科沉默了。玛丽觉得很容易的事对他来说无比艰难。就算他现在愿意说，哈利也不愿意听了吧。况且，他又怎么好意思说呢？

玛丽看出了他的为难，循循善诱道：“当然，如果现在还没到告白的时机，可以先做一些讨好对方的事，刷刷好感度嘛。比如送花，送礼物，邀请吃饭，一起出去玩。只要有心，愿意坚持，总会成功的。顺便声明，我邀请你吃饭，没有那方面的意思。啊，忘了问，你…你的那位朋友，和他这个心上人在一个星系吗？远程恋爱可不好玩，最好还是离得近点。虽然我们这个年代通讯很方便，但能接触到真实的人还是不一样的。”

玛丽大概没料到她的小建议被德拉科执行成了什么样——他直接搬到了哈利家里。

看到门外站着的金发男人，哈利愣在了电子屏幕前。

德拉科一手拎着超大容量的压缩空间皮箱，一手捏着一张薄薄的电子广告片：“寻找合租室友，不养宠物，健康作息，年龄在20-40之间。”读完他抬起头看着摄像头：“我应该符合条件吧？”

过了半分钟，门开了。

哈利双手环胸，皱眉打量他：“你需要合租吗？”

“你工资比我高都需要，我为什么不需要？”

“……”哈利欲言又止，终于还是没有说，只把德拉科带到二楼，“你的房间在这里。浴室和洗手间都在一楼。厨房在三楼。”

“我知道了。”

“如果觉得住起来不舒服，可以随时走人。”

德拉科看了他一会：“你不想我住在这里？”

“我只是按规定告知。”

“好的。我觉得不会不舒服。”

“……”哈利转身离开了，“记得在门锁里录入指纹和虹膜。”

德拉科收拾完行李——就是把东西都掏出来扔到了地板上——之后，跑去了附近的花店。自然生长的花朵已经灭绝很久了，这店里都是些人工培植的货色，但还是很美的。每株花朵旁边都有黑色的卡片，上面写着花语。

德拉科挑选了一个小时，选了一束紫色鸢尾花。在哈利卧室门外徘徊片刻后，他又回到一楼，把花朵插在了玄关柜上。

与此同时，卧室里绘制电子图稿的哈利，在连续两次标错数据之后，烦躁地把屏幕摁灭了。


	9. Chapter 9

德拉科预想中的同居生活完全没有发生。他和哈利在家里碰面的时间还不如在公司多。哈利会很早起床，做早饭吃，等德拉科睡眼惺忪地爬起来的时候他已经出门了。而到了晚间，这个工作狂通常半夜才回到家里，那时德拉科已经进入了梦乡。

为打破这种局面，德拉科不得不改变了作息时间。某个清晨，他一边眯着眼睛搅拌奶酪，一边腹诽着哈利。分明是自己作息不健康，还要找健康作息的合租室友。

哈利看他打开了速食胶囊罐子，犹豫一下还是举起手里的吐司片：“要一起吃吗？我烤了很多。”

德拉科在餐桌旁坐下了。两个人沉默地抹着草莓酱。

哈利心想：我请室友吃东西，这是十分正常的一件事，我干嘛要犹豫？但……他要是不喜欢吃面包怎么办？这世界上有人不爱面包吗？随便吧，他又不是小孩子，不喜欢吃不会说吗……

德拉科心想：波特请我吃东西了，我要不要说谢谢？道谢是不是显得太客气了，可是什么都不讲，他该不会觉得我不懂礼貌吧？哼，本来我也不懂。他为什么不和我讲话了，吃个破面包有必要吃的这么专心吗……

直到早餐结束，餐桌还是处在沉默的气氛中。

哈利收走了盘子，扔到洗碗机里。眼看他要出门了，德拉科忍不住开口道：“你现在就去上班？”

“嗯，昨天有一部分工作没完成。”

然后谈话又结束了。等他走掉，德拉科懊恼地想，刚才为什么不提出和他一起去公司呢？

每天懊恼八百遍的德拉科终于又来找他的感情顾问玛丽了。

“你到底有没有追过人啊，不是，我是指你那位朋友。”玛丽恨铁不成钢，她平时没看出来德拉科这么笨，“投其所好懂不懂。”

“谁知道他喜欢什么。我看就喜欢工作。”德拉科咕哝道。

“……”玛丽困惑地瞪大眼睛，“都不了解这个人是怎么爱上的？喜欢工作也没关系啊，那说明工作内容就是兴趣所在。”

得到点拨后，德拉科花费很大力气搞来了两张“21世纪飞船展览会”的票子。门票上有一个绿色的触摸点，可触发空间虚拟屏。21世纪还是有国家划分的年代，人类都居住在地球上，但从没停止对宇宙的探索。德拉科打着哈欠看完了五分钟的展会简介，他对屏幕里展示的那些古老飞船模型实在兴趣缺缺。哈利应该蛮喜欢这种东西的吧。

可是，要怎么送出去呢？

纠结了半个月后，德拉科鼓足勇气——尽管他本人不承认——敲响了哈利的卧室门：“下次休假，你有什么安排吗？”没给哈利回答的时间，他又递出门票：“朋友买多了，送了我两张，一个飞船主题展览，要不要一起去？”

哈利扫了眼门票：“这个展览，抱歉，我有票了。你可以邀请公司其他同事一起，门票还是很难得的。”

如果说哈利的拒绝只是让德拉科感到不开心的话，在他目睹了对方是和秋张一起参加展览后，这份心情就转化成了嫉妒和气愤。他当场离开了展馆，在陌生的星球上陌生的餐厅里独自吃了满桌的菜——本来这是预计和哈利一起享用的。

我真是闲得慌，德拉科食不知味地咀嚼着，每一口都用牙齿把食物切得很碎，我为什么要讨好他？他根本不需要。是啊，已经有那么可爱的姑娘在他身边了，他怎么会有多余的精力多看我一眼？我哪里比不上那个女孩儿了，呸，她也配和我相提并论吗？我刚才居然夸她可爱？可爱个毛线，哈利能看上她真是瞎了眼，对，瞎子混蛋。这两人凑在一起，真是省着去祸害别人了……进行了长达一顿餐的咒骂后，德拉科心里并没轻松起来。

在下一个休息日，他领了一个Omega回家。

那是个面容清秀的男孩儿，二十出头的年纪，但灰色的眼睛里没有半点天真，总是含着狡黠的笑意。他对自己的身份定位很清晰，简单夸赞了两句三层小楼的气派和漂亮后，便开始脱衣服，一边爬到德拉科的腿上：“现在艹我吗？”

“不用。衣服穿上，坐到那边去。”德拉科很冷漠地指了指窗边的躺椅。

安琪拉愣一下，又笑嘻嘻地：“可以哦，但是我按小时计费的，你确定要浪费这么宝贵的时间吗？”

“我已经预付了10个小时的钱。”

“好啦好啦，我知道了，干嘛摆出这么吓人的表情。不知道的还以为我要嫖你呢……”他的后半句话在德拉科凌厉的目光中止住了。噘着嘴爬到躺椅上，安琪拉的眼珠子在德拉科身上滴溜溜地转。他接到过很多古怪的客人，一般来说，买下他又不上床的，八成都是有暗疾。他觉得有点可惜，这位马尔福先生的长相和身材都是他很喜欢的类型。

老天爷果然还是公平的。

德拉科不知道带回家的男孩儿已经开始怜悯他了。他算着时间，估计哈利该出来准备晚餐了——每个休息日这家伙都会自己制作三餐——德拉科把安琪拉拽起来，揉乱了他的衣服和头发。

“喂喂喂，你干嘛？”安琪拉可是非常在意自己的外形。

“少废话，你不是会满足雇主的任何要求吗？现在出去，碰到我室友就和他打招呼。”

“哈？你还有室友？我和他说什么？”

“随便。总之见过他，你就可以离开了。”

安琪拉满头雾水地出了卧室，他在二楼走廊徘徊了片刻，等到了传说中的“室友”。一个黑头发绿眼睛的男人。安琪拉立刻明白了马尔福的用意，他肯定是为了向室友证明“他可以”，Alpha之间的竞争真是无聊。笑眯眯地凑过去，安琪拉伸出手：“你好。”

哈利的目光从他凌乱的衣服和发型上扫过，出于礼貌也伸出手：“……你好。”然后他觉得怪莫名其妙的，马尔福约的人干嘛要跑来和他打招呼？哈利没有继续寒暄的意思，想抽出手上楼做饭去了。

手没抽出来。

安琪拉像在欣赏一件工艺品似的仔细看了他的掌纹和指骨：“你的手好漂亮。”他凑近了些，露出害羞的表情：“你是住在隔壁屋子吗？刚才我们没有吵到你吧？”

“呃，没有，如果你不介意，我还有事……”哈利的话没说完。

德拉科的卧室门开了。

德拉科是来观察哈利的反应的。他万万没想到会看见安琪拉握着哈利的手、整个人几乎贴到了对方身上的画面。在意识到自己动作之前，德拉科揪着安琪拉的领子，把人拖离了哈利：“你在干什么？！”

“唔，”安琪拉振振有词，“你的委托已经结束了呀。我在谈下一单生意。”

哈利：“……”

德拉科：“限你十秒钟，滚出去。”

安琪拉没有挑战Alpha怒火的意图，顺从地离开了。心里想，马尔福先生要是在床上也有这么大脾气就好了。

哈利和德拉科尴尬地对视着。主要还是德拉科比较尴尬，他的耳朵都红了，不知道是由于愤怒、心虚还是因为别的什么。最后，他瞪了哈利一眼，走进房间嘭一声关了屋门。

哈利摸了摸鼻子，还没太搞清楚刚才发生了什么。


	10. Chapter 10

哈利和秋张订婚的消息传到了德拉科耳中后，他决定放弃这段感情了。德拉科·马尔福从来不是自怨自艾的人，事实上，他从不觉得自己做错过什么，可是回忆起和哈利的所有过往，他开始后悔。也许从最初那一刻，他就不应该拉拢哈利加入他的队伍，这样哈利也不会拒绝，这样他也不会怀恨在心，更不会处处找茬，然后……然后被他吸引。

怎么会沦落到现在的地步？堂堂的马尔福少爷，在酒馆里买醉？

德拉科盯着手里空掉的酒杯，似乎看到了重影，他感觉意识有点混乱了。给机器人酒保刷卡，刷了好几次都提示无信号，德拉科直接把卡片塞进了这个傻叉酒保的肚子里。他立刻被“买来”的好几箱酒包围了。

酒馆外的代驾已经见惯了步伐踉跄的酒客，他从德拉科嘴中耐心地撬出了家庭住址后，一踩油门，蹿进了地下通道。

哈利听到震天响的敲门声时，正在一边泡澡一边盯着平板冥思苦想究竟该给发动机换哪种材料。他今天遇到了瓶颈，怎么想都不合适，很气馁地离开公司比平时提前回了家。本来打算好好泡个澡放松一下……

“开门！谁在里面？我要洗澡。”

哈利听出了那是马尔福的声音，他不知道这家伙又在发什么疯。家里一共就两个人，还能是谁在浴室？皱着眉头跨出浴缸，哈利很草率地围了一条浴巾在腰间。打开门，他还没来得及指责外面的人，就被撞了个满怀。

德拉科白皙的脸庞不正常地泛着红，浑身都是酒味。

哈利连忙扶住了险些摔倒的他：“你、你喝酒了？”

定神看清了身边的人是哈利，德拉科甩开他的手：“你怎么在家？专程回来看我的笑话吗？”

“……”

“哈哈，我知道，你才不会在乎我有没有难过。”德拉科摇了摇头，以为看到的哈利是自己的幻觉，他趴到洗漱台上干呕了半天，没吐出任何东西。

哈利忍不住说道：“你到底喝了多少？回卧室躺一会吧，我给你煮点醒酒的东西。”

“我要洗澡。”德拉科固执地不肯走，他又哼了一声，费力地直起身，把哈利挤到了墙边，冷笑着，“还有你，煮什么？！现在好心有什么意义？你以为自己随便做点什么我都会……”忽然注意到哈利身上湿漉漉的，他有些困惑地停顿下来，忘了自己刚才想说什么。

波特怎么不穿衣服？我到底在哪？这两个问题在德拉科脑海中留存时间不足一秒。他所有的注意力都被对方红色的、湿润的嘴唇勾走了。

哈利察觉到了不妙，可在他有动作之前，德拉科已经亲了上来。喝醉的人仍然没有忘掉已成为本能的精湛吻技。哈利陷在这个吻里，等他想起来要推开对方时，德拉科已经先一步松开了他。金发的男人像被抽干了全身力气似的，把重量都转移到他的身上，倾身压过来，垂头丧气的，额角抵着他的颈窝。

过了一会，哈利听到啜泣着的质问。

“玄关的花都枯萎了，为什么不照顾它们？”

“为什么不给我准备午餐？”

“为什么要对长得很丑的小丫头笑？”

“为什么骗我？韦斯莱根本不知道你计划去715星球。”

“还有那次考试，我的笔掉了，你为什么不帮我捡？”

……

哈利听他越说越离谱，上辈子的旧账都要翻出来了，不得不打断他：“好了好了，我和你道歉。不要闹了，去睡觉好不好。”

“我还没说完呢。”德拉科抬起头，语气里全是委屈。

“……”哈利看着他红彤彤的眼睛，没意识到自己换了哄小朋友的语气，“那你最多再说一句，别哭了。”

“我没哭！为什么要和别人结婚？为什么不喜欢我？”德拉科说着，眼睛里又蓄满泪水。豆大的泪珠落了下来。哈利心慌意乱地给他擦了：“我……”

不知怎么回事，德拉科无意踩到了地上的淋浴器开关。哗啦啦的水喷了两个人一头，也把哈利的话给吞没了。德拉科似乎觉得连这东西都在欺负他，直接把花洒拽下来摔到了地上。

哈利看他语言上撒疯之后有动手砸东西的势头，连忙把人抱住了：“马尔福，你不是要洗澡吗？去浴缸里泡澡好不好，泡在水里很舒服的。”

德拉科思考了片刻：“你和我一起。”

哈利：“……”

浴缸大到足够容纳两个成年男人，德拉科非要挤在哈利身边。哈利本来担心他会做些酒后乱性的事，没想到德拉科虽然动手动脚的不老实，可也就只是不停地在亲他的身体，没有更进一步的意思。

那些吻，依赖的意味大过欲望。

哈利不指望着德拉科今晚能恢复正常了，所以也放弃了回卧室去睡的想法。冲净对方头发上的泡沫，他放空了浴缸里的水，打开了空调，又取过旁边的毯子盖在两个人的身上。浴缸的设计包括泡澡和睡眠两种模式，睡眠模式下会在底部生成柔软的凝胶态“床垫”，躺起来也不会很难受。

哈利困倦极了，眼皮沉沉的。就在他几乎睡着的瞬间，德拉科又闹腾出新的花样——他扣住哈利的手，苦大仇深地问：“我送你的戒指呢？”

“……”哈利觉得自己是累得没力气打人了才会放过这个家伙，“睡吧。明天找给你。”

“你是不是怪我当时没和你一起去715？”德拉科的情绪低落下来，“你对我来说很重要，比所有人都重要，可是，可是……我还是更看重我自己的命。”

哈利愣了一下，他没有想过马尔福会纠结这个事情：“我没有怪你。我说过了，那是我自己的私事，没有人有义务帮我。”

德拉科半天没回应。哈利刚想再解释两句，发现他是睡着了。

宿醉带来的头疼折磨着德拉科，但比起那个，他觉得自己和波特全裸着躺在浴室的情况更加棘手。他对昨晚的回忆只有一些零星的碎片，可是不管怎么说，能够导致眼下局面产生的原因……德拉科的脸色和声音都有点僵硬：“我——”他本来想表达歉意，可忽然又想起了自己才发誓再也不在意波特这个混蛋，话便改成了恶狠狠的“我不会对你负责的”。

“……”哈利怀疑自己临睡前的决定十分错误，他叹了口气，捧着德拉科的脸和对方交换了一个深入的吻，“我会对你负责的。快十点了，起来先请假，帮我也请一下。等我做完饭一起去公司。今天会给你做一份午餐，记得来找我拿。”

半小时后，哈利又回到一楼浴室：“你到底出不出来？”

德拉科慢吞吞地站起来：“我没有衣服穿。”

哈利：“……”他可真是搞了一个货真价实的大少爷。


	11. Chapter 11

军需采购部地下大厦餐厅。午餐时间。

天花板的模拟光源尽职尽责地营造着太阳的温度和色彩。德拉科和哈利分坐在沙发两边，面前都摆着一个双层的餐盒，里面是牛排、蔬菜沙拉和海带豆腐。德拉科没有胃口，他脑子里充满问号，根本不记得昨晚发生了什么。一夜之间，天翻地覆。

从有点肿的眼睛推断，他应该是哭过。哭一哭就能让哈利回心转意吗？那他为什么早不哭？德拉科瞄了一眼哈利，那家伙把饭递给他后就专心致志地吃了起来。“喂，”德拉科不爽道，“你是不是该和我解释下昨晚的事？”

哈利咽下嘴里的食物：“真的一点都不记得？”

“这是什么话？我有必要骗你吗？！”

哈利放下了叉子：“简单来说，你表达了不能和我谈恋爱就生不如死的激烈心情。我被你的心意打动，所以我们现在是情侣了。”

德拉科愣了下，脸色铁青：“不可能，我怎么会说那种丢脸的话？”

“那你现在是要反悔咯？”哈利漫不经心地问完，重新开始吃菜。

“……”德拉科避而不答，讽刺道，“我看是你会反悔吧，一边和Omega订婚一边和Alpha谈恋爱，别人怎么没有你这么聪明的头脑呢。”

秋张风一样跑了过来，大喘着气：“哈利！果然在这……部长在找你，你怎么不看消息。”

德拉科立刻翻了个白眼：“吃饭时间还给安排工作，还让不让人好好休息？都是未婚妻了，难道这点破事都解决不了吗。你到底是嫁给哈利还是嫁给部长？”

秋张才看到他也在，越听这话表情越茫然，不知道马尔福为啥突然针对她，而且说的都是什么乱七八糟的：“马尔福先生，谢谢你对我的关心，但我不是和公司员工结婚。之后会发请柬给你的，真诚邀请你来参加婚礼。”

听完后，德拉科的表情变得很古怪。

哈利忍住笑，站起身对他说道：“现在可以放心我不会反悔了吗？我先回去工作了，记得把饭吃完。”

玛丽觉得自己很无辜：“我没说过张小姐是和波特先生订婚啊。”

德拉科指着她的鼻子：“不是你说的，难不成会是我自己臆想出来的！？”

“那可说不准。”玛丽嘟囔着，“我当时说的是张要订婚了，我也没说和谁啊，我他妈都不知道我说个P。”

德拉科拒绝了她逻辑严密的解释，并且呵斥她敢对自己说脏话是“活得不耐烦了”。

玛丽被他骂了一顿，因为习惯了，没放在心上，只若有所思地问道：“你干嘛总盯着波特先生？”

德拉科哑了一秒，更加恼怒：“和你有关系吗？”

“切，没有，没有行了吧。”玛丽不屑地哼了一声，又神秘地眨眨眼，压低了声音，“你知道吗，听说被甩理由排名第一位的是‘太幼稚’，第二位是‘脾气大’。”

“你什么意思？为什么和我说？”

“没什么，就是突然想到而已。对了，你那位朋友成功追到人没有啊，没有的话，我这里有很多电子版攻略可以无偿送给他看。”

“用不着。”

玛丽还是发给了德拉科。后者怀着鄙夷的心情偷偷都看完了。他觉得书上写的皆是垃圾，找不到对象是因为方法不对吗？分明就是当事人不够优秀，像他，压根用不着去找，多少Omega都是倒贴上来的。

甚至连某个Alpha，都无法抵挡他的魅力。说起来，德拉科忽然想到，之前波特的腺体受的伤似乎已经痊愈了——同居半年，他没发现对方有任何发情的迹象。

那他要怎么样和他做爱呢？

几天后，茶水间。

“哈？两个Alpha？”玛丽露出一言难尽的表情，“我倒是知道怎么办……但你为什么……？”

德拉科板着脸：“知道就赶紧说，少废话。”

“……”玛丽真是服了这位，请教别人还能这么趾高气扬。

如愿以偿问到方法的德拉科并没有机会去实际操作。他发现自己和波特在一起后唯一的区别就是每天多了一个餐盒。或许再加上偶尔共进午餐的时间。

我这是找了个厨子吗？德拉科郁闷地想。他决心做点什么来促进两人的关系往亲密的方向发展。不知为何，那些“垃圾攻略”首先浮现在他的脑海中。

好，那就看恶俗的电影吧。

德拉科挑中了惊悚片。他认为在恐怖的氛围下，更能打破观影者心灵之间的隔膜，说不定波特还会躲到他怀里来。当然，为了防止发生完全相反的情况，德拉科决定自己先看一遍，提前做好准备。

影片是交互式的。德拉科于某个夜晚躲在卧室里，戴上VR眼镜，深吸一口气，按了开始键。如果他能关注自己手腕上的身体指标监测器，将会发现他的心率一直在不正常地飚高。

二十多分钟后，德拉科一把扯下眼睛扔到了地板上。他哆嗦着用被子把自己紧密包裹起来，努力去想和影片无关的事。可惜没用，面孔腐烂的丧尸在他的脑袋里嚎叫。

傻逼攻略，fuck。德拉科咒骂着玛丽送给他的书，很痛苦地睡着了。然后，他又被噩梦惊醒。

哈利把今晚赶制的图稿都传输到了公司的公共硬盘里。揉了揉发麻的胳膊和僵硬的脖子，他爬到了床上，刚准备关掉灯，卧室门外传来声音：“波特，你睡了吗？”

哈利看了一眼时间，凌晨两点，他茫然地抬起头，还没回应，门已经被打开了。

德拉科抱着枕头，没想到屋子真的还亮着灯，愣了一瞬：“咳，我的床好像坏了，我想睡这里。”

“床坏了？现在？”

“对……谁知道怎么回事。很晚了，明天再请人修吧。”德拉科这样说着，已经移动到哈利的床边，“你这么晚还不睡？”

“准备睡了。”哈利犹豫了一下，“你的被子也坏了吗？”

“被子？哦，是的，我把牛奶洒到上面了。”

“……”无奈地往一边挪了挪，哈利没去戳穿德拉科的谎言，“上来吧，帮我把灯关一下。”十分钟后。他委婉建议道：“马尔福，你不热吗？我觉得我们没必要，呃，搂在一起。”

德拉科没说话，假装已经睡着。他总算觉得身后没有任何尸体了。


	12. Chapter 12

恐怖片计划不能算是完全的失败，尤其考虑到第二天发生的事。

哈利很早就醒了，说不清是习惯使然还是单纯被热醒的。他不知道德拉科身上的温度怎么会这么高，明明是个性格冷漠的人……该不会生病了？哈利划开德拉科的体质监测手表，上面显示的内容让他愣了一下，脸上有些发红。

他怎么会忘记了，Alpha长期禁欲是会有某些特殊生理反应的。可是，上次来家里的那个男孩，应该不到一个月吧……

沉睡的德拉科被他惊动了，没睁开眼，只是把人抱紧了些，咕哝道：“今天不用上班。”

“我要去洗个澡。”哈利受不了身上的粘腻。

德拉科没理他，意思是不行。

哈利本来打算今天加班画图的，可是看眼下这个情况，他放弃了原定计划，半坐起来，塞了一个靠枕在腰后，拿出通讯器处理消息。

德拉科不耐烦地皱眉，拉起被子把脸罩住了：“太亮了，屏幕。”

“我可以去外面，你自己睡，一会来叫你。”

这话又没得到回应。

被子里实在闷得慌。德拉科挣扎了几秒，决定不再睡了。他爬起来，抽走哈利手中的通讯器扔到一边：“走吧，去洗澡。”

“你先去。”哈利试图把东西捡回来，“我有个重要消息要回一下……喂，你做什么！”

德拉科把他抱了起来：“你有什么消息比我还重要？”

哈利没再惹他发火，认命地搂住了他的脖子。下楼梯的时候胆战心惊，十分害怕德拉科撑不住，两个人滚下去——他对自己的体重还是心里有数的。

德拉科保护住了两个人的生命财产安全。哈利又担心起别的事。果不其然，花洒的水还没喷两分钟，德拉科已经亲了上来，手指也不老实地游走在他的腰和屁股之间。

被吮吸到乳头的时候，哈利忍不住向后躲了一下。没有躲开。德拉科把那颗小豆豆舔得红润肿胀了，才松开嘴，一边用手指揉弄着另外一颗，一边凑到哈利耳边：“你这里还是这么敏感。”

哈利觉得脸上发烫。看到德拉科下半身的勃起程度，他有点为难：“马尔福，虽然这样说很煞风景，但是我可能没办法——容纳你。至少今天不行。”

“为什么？”德拉科握住他毫无反应的阴茎，“我勾不起你的欲望吗？”

“不，不是，和你无关。”哈利窘迫道，“omega的发情期……或者说伪发情期，对我而言很麻烦，所以我一直在服用强效抑制剂。以现在的状态，做起来恐怕会很难受。”

“你是指润滑不够？”德拉科从旁边的架子上拿下来一个黑色的罐子，“我已经找到解决办法了。”

哈利困惑地看着那罐东西。他有注意到这玩意，但一直以为是马尔福买的护肤用品。

德拉科拧开了盖子，从里面的膏体里挖出了一块：“听说性别分化前的人都是用这个的。”

“你不要告诉我这个东西是……”哈利拧着眉头抓住德拉科意图探到他身后的手，“够了，不行，我不要。”

“它对身体没有伤害的。”

“我不是在意那个。”

德拉科的脸色黯淡了：“难道你要我现在停下吗？”

“……”哈利不知道马尔福是否在故意用这种受伤的语气讲话，他只知道自己又克制不住地心软了，“……下不为例。”

德拉科低头吻住他，一边把润滑膏抹进他身体里。

冰凉的刺激使得哈利轻微颤了一下。膏体被温度融化了，粘腻的，随着德拉科抽出手指的动作牵扯成一条细丝线。

“放松点宝贝，太紧了，我连两根手指都插不进去。”

哈利的脸已经彻底红透了。他不是害怕异物进入，而是心理上感到羞耻——尤其在马尔福眼也不眨地盯着他欣赏的情况下。

德拉科很耐心地找到了哈利的敏感点，他不间断地刺激着那里。哈利的前面渐渐有了反应，然后被含进了温润的口腔中。

哈利压抑着哼了一声，他几乎不敢去看马尔福含着笑意的、得意的眼神。因为那双瞳仁中倒映出的自己看起来实在——哈利都不知道他能露出这样的表情。

德拉科没让哈利射出来，堪堪停在最后一步，他站起身，扳着对方的肩膀把人转了半圈。一手搂住哈利的腰，一手掰开哈利的屁股，德拉科顶胯插了进去。

哈利扶住墙壁呻吟了一声。

“你可没有以前柔韧性好了。”德拉科咬着他的耳朵，“我们应该经常做这样的锻炼。”

乳头、阴茎、后穴都被人霸占着，哈利感觉快感汇聚成星星，让他眼前发晕。德拉科喋喋不休地说着下流的话，他有时想要反驳，可是从嘴里发出的声音只有无意义的呻吟。

“宝贝儿，”德拉科调小花洒的水流，摁动了镜刷的开关，他勾着哈利的下巴让他往右看，“瞧一瞧你的样子。”

刷子把镜面上的雾水刮了个一干二净。哈利清晰地看到两人交合的身形，他的脸红无可红，费力地扭过头：“把镜子折叠起来。”

德拉科立刻吻了上去，并且把舌头伸进他嘴里，拐着弯地“嗯”了一声。但是没实际去执行。

哈利不知道他和马尔福做了几场才结束的。总之，从浴室一路拖拉回二楼卧室，他们在某个人并没坏的床上完成了最后一次交媾。哈利不得不承认，他的体力没有以前好了。总是坐在椅子上画图，怎么可能会好？连肚子上的肉都松了。他决定重新去健身。

德拉科像一只慵懒的大猫似的，缠在他男朋友身上，嗅着对方的味道：“你在想什么？”

“工作。”

“……”刚刚吃饱喝足，德拉科大度地没发脾气。

两个人的关系在这次性爱过后亲密了很多。明显标志之一就是每天早晨德拉科都会睡眼朦胧地围观哈利做饭。看了一个星期，他表示做饭太简单了，他也能。

虽然心里持相反态度，但哈利没有打击他，只是站在一旁预备随时抢救食材。在煎糊了三个鸡蛋后，德拉科把锅摔进了水池里。

哈利：“……”

德拉科：“看什么！我不想做了。”

“好了，你来和我一起做好吧。这个很容易上手的。”哈利好脾气地手把手教他，然后教着教着不知道怎么回事，锅都回到了他自己手里。

德拉科在后面抱着他，下巴抵在他肩膀上：“我还想喝昨天那个奶油汤。”

哈利拖着他这么大的累赘，很辛苦地煮了两碗，拿勺子盛了一点，递给德拉科：“张嘴，看味道对不对。”

德拉科把勺子叼进嘴里，含糊道：“不够甜。”

“是吗？我尝尝。”哈利说着要再舀一勺。

德拉科压住他的手：“尝我的。”然后低头把人亲了。

直到锅里的汤咕嘟咕嘟开始冒泡，哈利才被放开，他真是没脾气了：“你一天到底亲多少才够？”

“在公司又不可以，我当然要把那些都补回来。”德拉科振振有词。

“……”

“下个月的假期我订了去蓝水星的船票。”永远有道理的人换了话题，又凶巴巴警告，“不许说你要加班。”

哈利犹豫了一下，笑道：“好，是该出去玩玩了。”


	13. Chapter 13

德拉科觉得波特完全忘记了一起出去玩这回事。那天早晨答应去蓝水星之后，这家伙基本就没在家里出现过。如果只是普通地加班就算了，这一个礼拜哈利几乎都在和客户见面谈生意。一想到他的大宝贝每天都要陪讨厌的男人女人喝酒吃饭，德拉科就恨得牙痒痒。

他总不能真去咬谁，只好郁闷地和玛丽抱怨。后来玛丽也不乐意听了，德拉科骂了她一顿，换了倾诉的对象——安琪拉。

他的目的也不只是聊天那么简单。

“啊？你要那种药做什么？”安琪拉一边涂着指甲，一边和德拉科视频通话——他已经完全把对方当成了好姐妹。不管怎么说，马尔福先生看起来都是赏心悦目的，他也愿意花时间和他说些话。噢，前提是在有收费的情况下。

德拉科没有回答。他想要的是o型激素。

安琪拉突然灵光一闪。马尔福先生该不会……彻底看开了吧。他被对方的精神感动了：“呜呜，你这么勇敢的人已经不多见了。放心叭，我这的货都是正品，官网可验真伪的，你尽管用哈。价格也很公道……等下，你不是说你有个男朋友吗？那你找的是个alpha？”

德拉科没明白他是如何推断出来的，但他巴不得全世界都知道他和波特在一起了，怎么会放过这种炫耀的机会。“算是吧。”金发少爷冷漠又矜持，“你也见过他，我的室友。”

安琪拉十分心痛：“竟然是他！那我可以理解你了，为了那种男人做到什么地步都正常。可恶，为什么我没先遇到他……你们有兴趣搞3p吗？”

德拉科立刻变了脸色：“没有！别让我再听见你对波特有半点想法。”

“好好好，没人和你抢行了吧。”安琪拉撇了撇嘴，“多宝贝似的，还不是要独守空房。”

空荡荡的房间里吹来冷风，德拉科彻底阴沉下来：“我男朋友在给我做饭，不然你以为我会有空和你聊天？少废话了。后天交货，我把地址发给你。”

“喂，我后天还有生——”安琪拉对着切断的视频啐了一口。什么嘛，傲娇鬼。

——————————————————————  
蓝水星属于最早开发的一批星际旅行项目之一，因此整体的规划和发展都比较完善。当地旅游局的宗旨是让客人“玩起来像在天堂，住起来像在家中”。才下飞船，就有专门的导游热情迎接了德拉科和哈利。蓝水星主打蜜月主题，为避免给来到这里的新婚伴侣带来“第三者”存在的不愉悦感受，所谓“导游”一律是由可爱小动物造型的人工智能充当的。

譬如德拉科预定的这个，是只褐色花纹的栗鼠。

“晚上好，先生们。”栗鼠咯咯咯地开始说起问候语，“英俊的你们让我想起了同样帅气的冥王星。即使被踢出了九大行星，它也并不孤单，因为它有卫星卡戎，它们互相依偎着彼此，永不停息地转动。”

德拉科：“……”这个弱智东西在说什么弱智的话。他有点不安地看向波特，旅行才开始就遇到俗掉渣的事……波特该不会认为他没有好好准备吧。

出乎意料的，栗鼠的话戳中了哈利的笑点：“你从哪里搞到这个小家伙的，这几天它都会陪着我们吗？”

“你很喜欢？”

“为什么不呢，它多有意思。”

于是，在接下来的时间里，小栗鼠总是灵活地跟着哈利。这东西好像是个冷笑话库，时不时就会冒出莫名其妙的话，但却完美契合了哈利的笑点。德拉科开始还挺欣慰的，后来就渐渐和栗鼠争风吃醋，他感觉比起和他说话，波特反而更愿意去逗那只死耗子。

最过分的是，他们两个做爱的时候，这东西都会毫无眼色地在外面敲门，哭唧唧说它很冷，要进来烤火炉。看到波特竟然露出担忧的神色，德拉科恶劣地狠狠顶弄了一下：“看着我。不许想别的。”

“我没想，它又不可能真的冷。”哈利无可奈何地哄骗道，凑过去亲吻马尔福。

下了床，德拉科要把烦人的栗鼠退回旅游局去。哈利倒也没有特别想挽留，只是琢磨着可以回家也买一个家用机器人。以前他觉得这种物品没有实际的用处，没想到还挺可爱的。当然，考虑到马尔福现在连非人的醋都要吃，他决定先暂缓这个计划。

栗鼠缩到床底下，不肯走，眼泪汪汪地瞅着哈利。哈利咳了一声，有点进退两难，最终选择了沉默。

德拉科犯不着和动物上演抛弃戏码，一个电话拨到服务台去，他要求对方立刻给编号23750的智能导游远程关机。栗鼠在临死前挣扎着喊道：“互相隐瞒的恋人是没有好下场的！”

这话让屋里的两个人面面相觑了。

德拉科弯下腰，把栗鼠从床底下揪了出来。他真想直接把这该死的玩意丢进垃圾桶。好在波特没有怀疑他什么，似乎仍然把栗鼠所说的看做玩笑，披上睡衣去洗澡了。

我换的药和他吃的抑制剂长得完全一样，也没有任何味道，绝对不会被发现的。德拉科心事重重地想，他不知道浴室里哈利也是眉头紧锁。

通讯器忽然响了。哈利还没出来。

德拉科看了一眼屏幕上显示的名字，站住不动了。是赫敏。

他和格兰杰还有联系？是啊，他们当时关系那么好，说不定连韦斯莱家的红毛……他们是什么时候联系的，波特从715回来之后吗？德拉科的心脏像是被谁攥住了。这几天波特总是收到语音和视频邀请，但他都没接。德拉科还以为他是想和自己度过二人世界。

屏幕上弹出句话——哈利，我觉得还是当面讲比较好，你方便视频吗？

呵。德拉科冷笑了一声，拿起通讯器去敲浴室的门。哈利正在擦头发，索性直接出来了：“怎么……”看到马尔福手里的东西，他的话音骤然停住，嘴巴抿了起来。

“接啊。”德拉科盯着他，“还是你觉得，现在不方便？”

哈利错开视线：“很晚了，明天我再回她。”

不由分说地拉起哈利的手，德拉科把他的指纹摁在了显示屏上。视频已连接。

那端的赫敏看到哈利头发还在滴水，皱起眉头：“你在洗澡？那晚一点……他怎么会在你旁边？！”

德拉科盛气凌人：“我为什么不能在我男朋友身边？”

向来牙尖嘴利的赫敏愕然了，半天没说话，然后她看向哈利：“马尔福说的是真的？”从眼神里能看出，她无比希望哈利给出否定的答案。

可是哈利点头了：“赫敏，你谈到的那个项目我晚两天回复你。快睡吧，晚安。”然后他要挂掉视频。

赫敏急促地说道：“你怎么能这样对自己？哈利！”

德拉科脸上清晰写着不爽两个字：“说的是人话吗？和我谈恋爱难道是全宇宙最倒霉的事？”

“当然不是，最倒霉的是去715星球做科研调查。”

“……”德拉科逞强，“你什么意思？”

哈利打断了两个人的针锋相对：“够了。赫敏，这件事我会再和你解释……”

“你和她有什么好解释的？”德拉科不能相信哈利竟然为了别的女人呵斥他。

赫敏立刻怼回去：“哈利的确没必要和我解释。倒是你那高贵的父亲，欠哈利一个解释。”

“……我父亲？”德拉科还没问完，哈利果断地关闭了视频。

“她在讲什么鬼话？这关我父亲什么事？”金发的男人处在狂躁爆发的边缘。

哈利沉默了片刻：“我以为我们不会有机会谈到这件事……我去715那次的确找到了父母的踪迹，那片地区只是因为引力异常才导致频发失踪事件，其实里面有一颗很漂亮的星球。星球上有人居住，秋张就是我从那里认识的朋友。我的父母，也在那里住过一段时间，但后来由于感染了当地的疾病，不治身亡了。回到地球之后我联系了赫敏和罗恩，他们帮我查找了当年任务的一些档案——罗恩进入了档案局工作，查起来方便了很多。”

“然后呢？”德拉科忽然也有点害怕听到哈利的回答，“你查到的东西和我父亲有关？”

“是的，当年这个科研项目，是他首先发起的。但在飞船制造过程中，他克扣了大量的经费，导致其中配备的医疗物资和燃料资源严重不足。”

德拉科好久没说话。他不怀疑哈利所说内容的真伪，父亲的确会做出这样的事，靠着身为校董的权力为所欲为。然而这样一来，波特父母的死亡，父亲要负很大的责任了。再夸张一点地讲，他，德拉科·马尔福，可是哈利仇人的儿子……德拉科心慌起来：“这并不关我什么事啊！”

哈利愣了一瞬，心一点一点沉了下去：“我说了那么多，你首先想到的只有这个吗？”


	14. Chapter 14

如果可以重新选择，德拉科宁愿他没有强迫波特接通格兰杰的视频邀请。两个人陷入了冷战中。他开始还在犹豫要不要道歉，后来觉得波特实在冷漠得过分，也赌气起来。

在他第十次消极怠工把任务都推给玛丽完成后，玛丽不想再惯着他了：“大哥，你失恋是我造成的吗？凭什么要我给你善后？”

“你说谁失恋了？！”德拉科凶恶地挑起眉毛。

“噢，没有情感问题啊，那你最近怎么都不去找波特先生一起用午餐？”

“我……你怎么知道？”

玛丽翻了个白眼：“你真当我是傻子吗？放心吧，你不想公布这么劲爆的消息，我也不会那么大嘴巴的。除了我公司里应该没人知道。”

德拉科倒是并不在意这个，他情绪低落：“我和他吵架了。”

“唔，怪不得。”

“什么？”

“怪不得波特先生临时取消了会议啊。他心情也很差吧。你们这种人真是的，怎么一个比一个情绪化，我有你们这样的同事……喂喂喂，很痛欸，你干嘛？”

德拉科攥住她的手腕：“会议取消了？上午那个？”

“对、对啊。”玛丽有点被他吓到了，“波特先生都到会场了，结果突然说推迟到明天。他脸色不太好的样子——哎，你去哪？”

德拉科步履匆匆地前往哈利的办公室。现在都快到晚间了，这家伙一直没出来过。该死。德拉科背过哈利的日程表，以为他开完会直接就去约见客户了，因此后面没怎么注意对方的行踪。

这么久的时间，他在做什么？连午饭都不吃？会不会生病了？每天都拼了命地加班，身体能好才怪。德拉科真想骂哈利一顿。他忧心忡忡地摁了门铃，只得到自动回复的语音消息：“我是波特，抱歉有事不在办公室，请拨打电话或发邮件。”

每天来找哈利的人太多了，德拉科环视一周发现没人注意到他。快速地切换出密码盘，输入了几个数字，他偷偷溜了进去。

浓郁的奶咖味道扑面而来。

熟悉又陌生的感觉让德拉科有一瞬间的恍惚，然后他才看到坐在办公椅上的、狼狈的哈利。

的确是狼狈的。哈利领口大开的白色衬衫湿透了，贴在身上，透出里面烧成粉红色的皮肤来。他的绿色眼睛迷离地起了一些雾气，似乎要哭。整个人歪歪斜斜地瘫在椅子上，好像随时都会滑到地面去。听到开门关门声，哈利略微抬起头，声音嘶哑道：“马尔福？”

德拉科没想到他替换的药剂有如此强效的作用。他感觉自己呼吸的每一口都不是空气，而是咖啡。但至少波特还认得他，说明意识……盯着哈利无聚焦的眼神，德拉科又怀疑他是否清醒了。

发情总比生病了强。德拉科不知道在安慰自己还是别的什么。他走过去把哈利抱到了办公桌上，费了一番功夫终于把对方的裤子剥掉了。

哈利的全身都红彤彤的，像是煮熟的虾，另一方面，他又汁液淋漓，宛如某种成熟的浆果。双腿圈住德拉科的腰，他不知道自己弄脏了别人的衣服，只是低声急迫地重复着：“我难受。”

德拉科竟然有些走神了。他承认，波特这个模样无比诱人，可是一想到他发情到这种程度，恐怕根本不知道谁在和自己交欢，德拉科就有些说不出的滋味。

掰开波特的腿，他满足了他的要求。哈利叹息般的呼出一口气，勾着德拉科的脖子索吻。

白浊物顺着大腿根流下来，黑发男人的情绪渐渐稳定了。疲惫的德拉科有点站不住，坐到椅子上，把人抱进怀里接着肏。这样的深度使哈利不舒服地皱起眉头，他已经恢复了清醒的意识，想要摆脱如此窘迫的境况：“够了，这是公司……”

“你刚才可不是这样求我的。”德拉科锁着他的腰不肯让他下去，这是个完美的和好机会，他不能错过，“放心吧宝贝，没人看到我进来。况且，我们两个alpha，谁能想到在做这种事呢？”

哈利仍然觉得很不妥当——办公室的玻璃都是单向的，别人不可能看见他在干什么。可他能看到外面忙碌的同事们，总感觉自己像是在大庭广众之下性交。这简直比那次的镜子还让人脸红。

德拉科解开了哈利的衬衫纽扣——还系着的也不剩两颗了——在对方粉嫩的乳头上舔了两口。然后，两个人都愣住了。

有乳汁溢了出来。

哈利变了脸色，这不可能，就算他的抑制剂出了问题，也不可能……忽然感觉到德拉科在他身体里又硬了，哈利惊恼道：“不做了。我还有很多事。”

“你这个样子可没办法工作。”德拉科有理有据，“不怕弄湿衣服吗？我帮你吸干净。”说完，他就享受起喝奶时光。

哈利脸上的温度简直能烤熟面包片，他坦然接受自己的腺体变异已经够不错的了，可是，产奶，产奶？绝对不行！怎么会这样？那款抑制剂，之前明明吃了许多年的。

再说谁会对他的药感兴趣……德拉科没有注意到哈利看他的眼神冰冷了起来。

————————————

“我的抑制剂是你换的吗？”正在整理袖口时，哈利貌似不经意地问道。

德拉科动作一顿，好半天才回答：“我，我没想到会在今天。”

“没想到？没想到我会在公司突然发情吗？那你有没有想到，假如我没有意识到身体的不适，临时取消了会议，会发生什么？你是想要害我丢掉工作。”

“不，”德拉科立刻反驳，“我只是，我只是想要你对我热情——”

“你很希望我是个omega吧，最好不用上班，被养在家里渴求你的临幸，人生大事就是被干到怀孕的那种？”哈利使用的词汇表明了他目前的糟糕心情。

“我没有那样想过！”德拉科提高了音量，“你每天都加班，我有说过一句话吗？为什么现在反倒怪起我来了？在公司我看不到你，回家了你也只会埋头画图，处理没完没了的消息，你真的有关注过我的感受吗？”

哈利沉默地看着他。

德拉科意识到了不妙：“波特，你又要和我生气吗？”

哈利忽然很疲惫：“你是不是以为最近一段时间我都在和你闹着玩？”

“……”

“我是在认真思考我们两个人的关系。你从没问过我关于715的事情，甚至听到我说的真相后也毫无表示。我明白上一辈的纠葛与你无关，我也不想把你牵扯进来。在同意和你交往的那一刻我就决定了，不去纠结过去的恩怨。我以为我能做到不在意，可是，很抱歉，我把自己看得太伟大了。”

“……”

“马尔福，如果我重视的东西你都觉得不重要，那很明显我们是不合适的，与其这样强迫捆绑在一起受罪，不如——”

德拉科打断他的话：“受罪？你不喜欢我了吗？”

“……”哈利艰难地笑了一下，“两个人是没有办法只靠着喜欢一直走下去的。我喜欢很多人，但不可能要他们都陪我到老。”

很多人？！德拉科克制着脾气，他觉得自己不该这样问，会引出不详的回答，可他还是问了，“你，到底什么意思？”

空气沉默了有五分钟那么久。最后，哈利清晰地说道：“我们分手吧。”


	15. Chapter 15

对于“分手提议”，德拉科采取不支持不反对不理会的三不对策。每天听到哈利出门上班去了，德拉科才垂头丧气地爬出被窝，走出他的房间开始洗漱，到了夜里他又保证自己抢在哈利回家之前洗完澡，钻进卧室再不出去。

总之，他不要和哈利碰面。

在维持了一个礼拜的鸵鸟姿态后，哈利找上了门。德拉科被敲门声惊坐起来，又缩回被子里，尽量以平淡的语气问道：“有什么事吗？”

“我想我们应该再谈一谈。”

“不必了。”

哈利推门而入。床上的人立刻用被子蒙住了脸。

“……”哈利犹豫了一下，还是说道，“上次我的情绪不稳定，也许表述的内容让你产生了误会。我没有把所有的责任都推卸到你头上的意思。你说的有道理，我的时间大部分都用于工作，确实没有顾及到你的感受。可是这已经是我平衡生活与工作之后的结果了，未来也不会改变。感情矛盾是要靠妥协解决的，既然我们任何一方都不愿意做出让步，何必还僵持着呢？你这几天都躲着我又有什么意义？也许以前我们还可以装作看不见这些问题，可是现在……马尔福，你在哭吗？”

“我没有！”德拉科猛地掀开被子，他确实没哭，但眼睛已经红了，“你不是说会给我时间考虑吗？你急什么？”

哈利错开视线，硬着心肠说了下去：“是的，我没有催促你立刻就给我答复。我只是来补充几句，你的少爷脾气和强烈的自我中心意识都是我不能继续容忍的。比起改变性格，重新找个愿意包容的情人是更加理性和便捷的选择，你应该也清楚这一点。接下来公司会有一个集训项目，我就不回这边住了，你不用再费心每天躲着我，可以趁这个机会认真考虑下分手。”

他说完，没等对方回复，转身离开了。

德拉科委屈又生气。好巧不巧地一个显示来自蓝水星的电话拨了进来，这电话已经骚扰他一整天了。

“尊敬的马尔福先生您好，您订购的对戒由于收货地址有误无法正常配送，请填写……马尔福先生？”电话那端的客服慌了，“抱歉，真的很抱歉！请您不要哭了，我会联系快递员让他今晚连夜送到新的地址。是不是耽误了您的计划……”

“不用送了。”德拉科抹着眼泪把通讯器摔到了地上。

哈利泡了一杯浓茶，一边小口啜着，一边翻阅最新的研究文献。半个小时过去了，他什么都没看进去。某人红了的眼眶印在了屏幕上似的，挥之不去。烦躁地丢开平板，哈利觉得自己的脑子很乱。

分开当然是最好的选择。这还用再想吗？

可是，……

哈利心中纳罕，为什么会有仿佛溺水的无助感？我有这么喜欢他吗？这没道理啊。然后他又扪心自问，难道我是才知道和马尔福不合适吗？早就知道，当初又为什么要去碰不该动的禁果？

从一开始就错了的感情，现在如何收场都是满地狼籍。

哈利忽然觉得屋内的空气静止凝固了一般，让人呼吸滞涩。他推开天窗，爬到了屋顶上，仰头看着星星。

星星是他从小就向往的，因为听说父母在某一颗上面，等着他去找他们。在姑父家寄宿的生活并不好过，他都不知道自己竟然真有毅力坚持考进了霍格沃茨军校。

只是，父母再怎么努力也见不到了。

马尔福既没询问过他是怎样历经艰险从715脱离的，也没对他父母的逝世表示遗憾。哈利要承认，他很在意马尔福的态度。他根本没办法大方地付之一笑。

认真来说，马尔福也没欺骗他。那家伙不是一早就醉醺醺地声称过“最重要的是自己”吗？哈利并不觉得这样有错，真要说对错，反而是他天真得离谱了，以为在那位少爷心中，只要不涉及到生死问题，他还是有一半重的份量的。

可是，马尔福又为什么要哭呢？因为“我”要离开，还是因为“他”会失去我？惊觉自己在纠结这样幼稚又偏执的文字游戏，哈利苦笑了一下。

视线转到车库上，哈利突然很想在无人的街头狂飙一通。在他决定是否要违法之前，身体先一步回到屋里取了车钥匙。

两分钟后，他开着高速的车，把德拉科撞飞了。

哈利的大脑空白了几秒，他对了两次指纹才成功解开安全带，下了车跑过去扶住躺在地上的人：“德拉科？你没看到我开车吗就这么冲过来？你疯了？”

“你要去哪？别走……我不想再失去你了。是我有错，我都改好不好？”

“你别说话了，我带你去医院。”哈利在他流血的腿上虚抹了一把，无处下手，慌张道，“不行，我叫救护车。”没有哪个正常人可以承受住t型跑车的一次撞击，幸好速度还没加上去。

德拉科攥着哈利的手，几乎把他弄疼了：“我没事，我不去医院。你想趁机跑掉吗？”

“不跑，我哪也不去。”哈利一边安抚他一边快速拨通了救护热线，对方不需对话，凭着定位就安排了一辆车赶往这里。

像是感觉不到疼痛，德拉科还在喋喋不休他的爱情：“我们才在一起七个月零四天。可我等了你七年，你觉得这样子公平吗？”

哈利刚注意到他浓重的鼻音，不知道哭得多惨的那种，可他心急如焚，没空接他的胡言乱语：“马尔福，你认真告诉我，有没有觉得腿疼？”

“我不。你先说要不要和我分手了。”觉得不放心，德拉科又补充道，“你要是还坚持，我就告你交通肇事。”

“……”哈利真想揍他一顿。

在哈利动手前，救护车到了。随行医生扫了一眼德拉科的伤势，沉下脸：“就是破了层皮，你叫了最高级别的救护车？知不知道有多少性命攸关的人需要这种宝贵的机会？”

哈利彻底放下心的同时又有一点尴尬：“抱歉，抱歉，我们会付相应赔偿金的。”

“这是钱的事吗？钱能买命吗？”医生更加凌厉，瞪了一眼德拉科，“这么点小伤也值得你坐地上哭鼻子？”说完，他从药箱里翻出快过期的止血药，扔到德拉科身上，扬长而去了。

德拉科刚想站起来骂人，突然意识到自己病号的优势，惨兮兮地看向哈利：“疼。”

哈利很想把他扔在这，先去倒车入库，可看到那一大片血，他叹了口气，把人架进了屋子里。


	16. Chapter 16

哈利帮德拉科处理好了伤口，他看他垂头丧气的，像一只淋了雨的可怜猫咪，心里五味杂陈。这又算怎么一回事呢？他应该不管他的，又不是真受了重伤。

可是，……

哈利对这样犹豫不决的自己感到厌恶。

“波特，”德拉科忽然抬起头，“你刚才叫我的名字了。”

哈利：“……”这种话有必要眼泪汪汪地和他讲吗？意识到再和这家伙待一起，他又会丧失理智，哈利站起来决定回自己的卧室去。

“你要去哪？”德拉科攥住他的手，“我流血了。”

“已经止住了。”哈利强撑着冷淡地说，“很晚了，睡吧。”

“到底要我怎么样你才肯和我和好？我知道我以前做得不对，我都认错了。你明明那么担心我，为什么还要闹分手？”

“……”哈利想抽出手，没抽出来，他放弃了，“是，我担心你，就是因为这样，我才不能再放任自己陷在这段感情中。我已经不是十几岁的少年了，没有精力玩恋爱游戏，一会开心，一会难过。我还要工作，不想花时间处理这样麻烦的事，真的很累，你懂吗？”

德拉科沉默了有半分钟：“我对你父母的不幸感到抱歉，可是这种话由我来讲，不觉得虚伪吗？我也很想知道你在715经历了什么，可我要怎么问出口？是我选择了让你一个人去那种危险的地方，之后的每个夜晚我都会做噩梦，你不知道我再见到你的时候是什么感受，我以为自己又做梦了，梦结束的时候你又会死掉。”他说这些话的时候声音低到宛如自言自语，整张脸都因为窘迫而发红。

马尔福少爷从来没有承认过他的错，更别提去解释原委。

哈利很惊讶。他以为马尔福的计划无非是绝口不提吵架的事，利用身上的伤博取他的同情。

半天没有得到回应，德拉科气得扔开哈利的手，整个人都缩进被子里。他要委屈死了，自己都已经丢尽脸面讲了这些话，还是没办法让波特回心转意吗？他一个少爷，为什么要向别人解释自己的想法？波特有那么蠢吗？他不询问715的原因还能有什么？！

哈利确实觉得自己有点迟钝了，醉酒那天，马尔福好像说过类似的话，我怎么忘记了？而且，关于父母，他说的也不算没道理。但我最好还是考虑清楚再给出回复。哈利这样想着，决定回去睡觉，对了，还要先把车子送进车库。

德拉科听到他向门外移动的声音，立刻钻了出来：“波特！你敢出去我……你不许走，我要喝水。”

“……你旁边就有一个杯子。”

“我要新鲜的水。”

哈利无奈地给他倒了一杯新的：“我想我们应该都好好睡一觉，等清醒了再解决问题。”

“那你要睡我旁边。”

“……”

“不然你跑了怎么办？再说你不要照顾我吗？”

在闭上灯的瞬间，哈利很疑惑，我为什么要同意这样幼稚的要求？他没能思考到答案，因为马尔福以十指相扣的方式握住了他的手。哈利的注意力都集中在自己加速的心跳上——怕被人听到——以至于他没觉察德拉科的手心出了一层薄汗。

这一夜终究结束不成。没过一个小时，德拉科侧过身面向了哈利：“波特，你睡了吗？”

哈利点开了一盏灯，德拉科立刻给关了。

哈利：“……做什么？”

“我睡不着。”德拉科的声音有点喑哑，“我不想和你分手。”

“你说过很多遍了。”

“可你没答应我啊。”

“我只是还没想清楚。”哈利停顿了片刻，“我承认，你之前给我的解释是我最想要的，我甚至……有一点感动。所以我不想直接给你答案，如果后面我清醒了，再反悔，事情只会更糟糕。”

“什么叫清醒了就会反悔？难道你和我在一起都是头昏脑胀下做的错误决策吗？”

哈利没回答。他心想，好像确实是这么一回事儿。

这样的默认气得德拉科咬了他一口——是真的咬在了手腕上。

哈利吃痛地皱起眉头，重新捡起之前的话：“从你的角度考虑，我也不该草率地决定。马尔福，你对我也有一些不满不是吗？我不可能真的变成一个omega，我的工作也是我生命中十分重要的事情，如果还是维持现状，你真的能长久地容忍下去吗？”

“我可以。我不会再碰你的抑制剂了。你的工作……”德拉科没有把话说得太死，“只要不像我们去蓝水星之前那样，我每天都见不到你的人影，那我就没有意见。你笑什么？”

“我不知道你因为这个耿耿于怀。你突然说去度假，我才只好提前把安排的工作进度赶出来。”说到假期，哈利的笑意收敛了，那次假期有多糟糕他们俩个都心知肚明。

德拉科好像也想起了当时不愉快的经历，半天没讲话。忍住点开灯看他表情的冲动，哈利坚守底线：“没有其他问题就睡觉吧。”

“有，”德拉科支起上半身凑过去，“我想亲你可以吗？”

“不太合适……”合适两个字被吞进了唇舌之间。许久后，接吻的情人们嗅到了血腥味。

“你的伤口裂开了。”哈利气息不稳地说道。

“是的，好疼。”德拉科仍然摸着他的脸颊，“那我们和好了吗？”

伴随着窗外升起的微薄晨光，哈利缴械投降了。

————————————————  
德拉科的轻伤于三日后痊愈。他出门上班的时候发现了贴在门上的纸条。

［希望马尔福今天中午能夸赞我做的便当］

感慨了一番纸条的古老，德拉科并没在意上面写的字，匆匆出门了。中午他照常跑去和哈利吃饭，被盯了全程，终于食不下咽：“怎么了？”

“你没有看到我留给你的消息吗？”

“……”德拉科想起那张纸条来，慢吞吞道，“很好吃。”

哈利：“……”

体念到这可能是马尔福少爷此生第一次夸赞别人，哈利没和他多计较：“谢谢。作为回报，你也可以提出一个在我能力范围之内的愿望，我来实现。”

“愿望？”德拉科思考了一下，明白了游戏规则，“我想请你去听音乐剧。”

自此之后，门上的纸条越写越长，已经兑现的愿望后面会被哈利标上星号。他觉得这个措施效果很好，节约了两个人的时间，增进感情的同时又减少诸多不必要的麻烦和误会。

直到德拉科在上面写了新的一条。

［希望我的宝贝主动和我做爱］

愿望清单断更了。很难得，德拉科对此没有发脾气也没有催促，他甚至不怎么黏着哈利了，躲在房间里不知道在干嘛。有两天晚间，他比哈利更晚才回到家。

哈利看出来他像是接手了公司的某个项目。真稀奇，这家伙也会对工作上心了？在浴室里一边洗着澡，哈利一边思索着。他擦完身体，披上了崭新的白绸睡衣，径直去了德拉科的卧室。

卧室的主人正在床上喝茶看书，见到哈利，他差点把手里的杯具打翻。

“惊讶什么？不是你提的要求吗？”哈利爬上床，跨坐在他腿上，“还是你想反悔？”

德拉科的小腹处变得火热。他伸出手想去摸哈利半透明的睡衣，却被对方飞快地钳住了手腕。

咔嚓一声，那只手被手铐铐在了床头柱子上。

哈利捏着德拉科的下巴吻他：“我这样够主动吗？”

“不够，”德拉科的嗓音里都染满了情欲的味道，“我下面疼。”

拉开他的裤子，哈利握住那根东西。撸了两下，他赤脚踩到地毯上，半跪着低头含住了。

很细致地吞吐。德拉科不知道他为什么连做这种事都透着认真的气质，垂着的睫毛偶尔才抖动一下，似乎专心致志完成什么重要任务。

给德拉科口射过一次后，哈利重新舔硬了那根阴茎，然后他扶着它，艰难又缓慢地坐了上去。

小穴里是潮湿的——哈利预先做过了处理——可还是很难完整地吞进全部。他的脸红了，有点想蒙住德拉科的眼睛。

“要不要我帮你？”德拉科好整以暇地问道。

哈利没有理他。

“好了，宝贝，你这样会把自己搞坏的。我帮你先用手指扩张。”

————————————————  
两个人精疲力尽地躺在床上。哈利想起德拉科最近诡秘的行踪：“你在做什么项目？”

“噢，办公室改建。我觉得布局太不合理了，比如你的办公室，那么大，你一个人用着太浪费了。”

哈利有很不妙的预感：“你要做什么？”

“搬进去。”

“……”哈利心里一沉。自从和好之后，德拉科对他的占有欲简直比以前提高了十倍，如果在公司也要待在一起……

德拉科觉得他沉默的时长太可疑了：“你不愿意？！”

“呃，不，不是。”哈利顺毛安抚他，“我只是在想，每天都看见你，我根本没办法投入工作，那岂不是要加班更久？”

德拉科不置可否。

哈利头疼起来，刚要再哄他两句，就听见德拉科很不情愿地开了口：“这只是提案，还没有报给部门。你不愿意就算了。但作为交换条件，以后你在我床上，都要穿今天这件睡衣。”

“……它已经破了。”

“我会买新的给你。”德拉科自行决定了此事无需再谈，拨弄着那副手铐的锁，“这是你在霍格沃茨用的吗？”

“嗯。”

“我第一次和你……在舞会，你就被它铐着。你当时知不知道是我？”

“开始不知道，最后两次我其实清醒了。”哈利回忆着以往的种种，觉得人生很奇妙。那时他怎么都不会想到，自己和马尔福有这么多牵绊。

德拉科追问道：“那你清醒了，为什么不阻止我？你是不是一直都暗恋我。”

“……”哈利善良地没有直接反驳，“我当时在想，你一定是疯了。要不然就是我疯了。”看到德拉科脸色不好，他又补充道：“但是真的很舒服，你是我认识的人里技术最好的。”

“什么意思？你都和多少人上过床？”

“不清楚。你也知道我们学校的传统，一年级的时候我还蛮年轻的。”

“闭嘴。”德拉科醋意横生。

他的样子让哈利想起了那只栗鼠。其实养一只马尔福在家也挺有意思的。

“你笑什么？你是不是想起来哪个混蛋了？”

“没有。”哈利在德拉科嘴角亲了一下，“我只爱你一个。”

德拉科的耳尖红了，好半天他忽然说：“那我们结婚。”

“什么？”哈利惊愕。

整个人埋进哈利怀里，德拉科瓮声瓮气地：“你听到了。”

“你在害羞吗？”

“没有。”

“求婚戒指呢？”

“……”

“……”

“我不是送过你一个吗！你是不是给弄丢了？”

“那个不是护身符吗？”

“……明天买给你。总之你现在答应我。”

哈利：“……或许你可以先告白一下。”

“我喝醉那次不是告白过了。”

“但你后来说没有。”

“……”

“睡吧，这事明天再聊。”哈利作势去关灯。

德拉科铐住他：“我就说一次，你听好了。”他的脸又红了些，抱着哈利不去看对方的眼睛，低声又快速地说道：“过去，现在，未来，我都会一直爱你，直到我此生的尽头。”

（完）

————————————

彩蛋①若干天后  
哈利：我们结婚要先移民去xx星球，只有那里允许同性别婚姻  
德拉科：那就移啊  
哈利：但我认为你的家人不会同意  
德拉科：……  
哈利：你还要带我回家去见父母吗？  
德拉科：……（想起了父亲的拐杖比自己的腿硬）

彩蛋②若干年后  
哈利：我最近认识了一个朋友是医疗方面的专家  
德拉科：你怎么又认识新朋友？！和我有什么关系？  
哈利：你有没有美发的想法呢？  
德拉科：闭嘴


	17. 孕期护理注意事项

*ABO设定，情节狗血，纯废料  
*私设双胞胎都存活

01  
在魔法部工作的第八年，哈利决定生一个孩子。他对婚姻提不起兴趣，但对家庭的渴望与日俱增——小的时候奢求不起，现在有能力有时间又有钱，为什么不抚养一个娃娃呢？他要让他的孩子感受到亲情的温暖，长长久久的那种。  
不想结婚但想要孩子，哈利第一次感受到身为omega的便利。他去一家私人医院，登记申领匿名捐献的精子。基因型是可以查看的，但只能看到涉及遗传病的相关区间。哈利确认无误后，签了名字。想到几个月后就能有一个小宝宝了，哈利不自觉地露出点笑意。  
受精技术发展十多年，已相当成熟。用了不到半个小时，哈利被推回普通观察室。他的身体向来健康，所以也不怎么担心，看到护士急匆匆走出去，并没在意，心里盘算着三个月之后来产检，外加注射A源信息素的事。  
希望到时候不要出差。  
走廊里，护士拉住医师，急得要哭，语无伦次地：“这可怎么办啊，我把管子拿错了。那是老板留在这……我不敢说，我要被开除了呜呜呜，等客户来产检的时候到哪去弄信息素？”  
“你先不要告知客户，这事还能补救。”  
02  
哈利觉得自己很倒霉。他没想着要孩子的时候，魔法部风平浪静，每天都能准时下班，他刚怀上孕，就一连发生了数起案子，甚至还有涉及黑魔法的。哈利没办法，每天忙得头晕脑胀，根本做不到医嘱上的平衡饮食、适量运动和睡眠。他觉得对不起宝宝。  
终于逮到日子休息一天，哈利提前买好了蔬菜水果，打算安静地做点美食。煮菜的时候他接到了电话。赫敏打来的，通知他参加一个礼拜后的同学聚会。哈利犹豫了一下，有点不太想参加，每次聚会他这个大名人都会被抓住灌酒。  
可是，有好几个朋友已经快一年没见了，还是很想念的。  
“时间地址发我吧。”哈利又和赫敏聊了两句，挂掉电话。  
03  
聚会上，大家还是老样子，嘻嘻哈哈地感慨在霍格沃茨的年少时光。罗恩和赫敏带了女儿萝思出席，小姑娘一直缠着哈利给她讲打败黑魔王的故事。赫敏把她抓回来塞进罗恩怀里：“带她去吃甜点。”  
等他们走了，赫敏低声问哈利：“你怎么穿这个衣服？”  
哈利低头看了看自己的正装：“有什么问题吗？”  
“你的衣服明显不合身，有些大了。”赫敏迟疑了一瞬，“你……你是不是怀孕了？”  
哈利眨眨眼，冲她做了个噤声的手势。  
赫敏瞪大眼睛，声音压得更低：“这么重要的事你都不告诉我和罗恩？”  
“我还没确认宝宝是男孩还是女孩呢，打算确认了再告诉你们。”  
赫敏叹了口气：“你真打算单身一辈子了？自己抚养小孩子，不辛苦吗？”  
“让我去谈恋爱，我才觉得辛苦。”哈利还要再说什么，忽然察觉到大厅里突兀的安静。赫敏也意识到了，两个人一齐向门口看过去。  
04  
德拉科·马尔福来了。  
不怪大家惊讶得都闭了嘴。这是这位金头发的男人第一次参加聚会——同学会并没明文规定不许谁来，但众所周知，谁都厌恶曾经投靠过黑魔王的人。大战后，马尔福的家族沉寂了几年，破天荒地开始和麻瓜做生意，据说委托麻瓜开了数家医院、酒店和银行，已经成为新时代的富商。  
大部分巫师们还是看不起马尔福，但毕竟都已长大了，不好像年轻时候那样撕破脸面。宴会厅安静了片刻，又乱哄哄地热闹起来。  
德拉科穿过人群，挑了个角落沙发坐下了。哈利总感觉他特地看了自己一眼，心想这家伙不会这么多年过去了，还琢磨着要找我的茬吧。无聊。  
05  
向赫敏请教了许多养孩子的技巧，哈利觉得有点热，顺手把外套脱了，搭在手臂上。又说了会儿话，罗恩和萝思回来了。小姑娘吃得下巴上都沾了奶油，被妈妈训斥了两句，扁扁嘴要哭。  
哈利觉得更热了。他忽然意识到不对劲。怎么像是……发情的征兆。翻出手机，他看了一眼备忘录，心里凉了半截。今天是产检的日子，竟然给忘了。上次那个护士说不能及时注射A源信息素会怎样来着？该不会影响宝宝的发育吧。  
哈利坐不住了。他刚站起来，就被人挡了去路。  
双胞胎笑嘻嘻地：“救世主刚才填好肚子了吗？是不是该喝点东西了？”  
看到他们手里夸张大小的酒杯，哈利想起每次都被灌得烂醉如泥的惨痛回忆，他勉力笑了笑：“嘿，刚做了小手术，医生说不可以喝酒。”  
“哈利，你的记性好差，这手术前年就做过了吧？而且我听说你最近给魔法部破了好几个案子哦。”乔治和弗雷德对视一眼。后者接口道：“今年生日我送你一本《实用谎话指南》好了。”  
罗恩袖手旁观，根据以往的经验，他的解救并不能帮助哈利，只会把他自己也搭进去。赫敏倒是唯一知晓哈利不喝酒原因的人，急道：“他这次是真的不能碰酒……”  
一只略苍白的手伸过来攥住了乔治手里的酒杯：“我替他喝。”  
06  
宴会又一次因为马尔福集体安静了。  
乔治的脸色冷下来，觉得自己受到了挑衅：“你？好啊，我倒看看你能喝多少。”  
哈利虽然对德拉科的举动感到莫名其妙，但他没时间多想，趁乱偷偷溜回了楼上的客房。石榴的味道充斥在房间里，刚刚成熟的那种，酸甜混杂。哈利心想，还好他已经怀孕了，算是被隐性标记，不然在宴会上公然发情，大家都能闻到他的信息素，这也太丢脸了。  
从置顶的通讯录里翻出私立医院的电话，哈利一边给自己敷着冰毛巾，一边拨打过去。接通电话的人似乎还是上次的小护士。哈利心里着急，但耐着性子清晰简洁地表达了他的需求：“……我现在没力气赶到医院，能不能留个地址请你们派专人过来注射信息素。”  
“可以的，您说地址吧。”  
哈利说了一半，手机被人抢走了。他吓了一跳，下意识用了肘击。转过身来，居然看到了马尔福。  
德拉科攥住他的手腕，对电话那头说道：“不用送了。”然后便挂了。  
“喂！”哈利急着去够手机，没抢到，“你做什么？你怎么进来的。”  
“你没锁门。”  
医院里，小护士呆呆地盯着座机。医师在旁边问道：“怎么回事，那位客户骂你了？”小护士抬起头，吞了口唾沫：“没，我、我好像听到了老板的声音。”  
07  
哈利退后了两步，戒备地盯着马尔福，手指悄悄摸上魔杖：“我和你的恩怨早就一笔勾销了，我劝你不要再动什么歪心思。”话是这么说，他心里也着实没底，以现在这个身体情况，恐怕还真打不过对面的家伙。  
德拉科饶有兴致地打量着他的腿和肚子：“你现在还能站得这么直，不容易。房间里的空气这么甜，你忍耐得很难受吧。”  
哈利脸色一变：“不可能，你……”  
“我怎么会闻到？”德拉科凑近他，“你应该有答案了才对。你以为你怀的是谁的孩子？”  
哈利觉得自己像被人狠狠敲了后脑勺，半天说不出话。  
德拉科并不急着催他。  
室内的水果香味越发浓了，哈利开始克制不住地颤抖，腿也发软。德拉科扶住他，他想推开，却使不上力气。  
“你知道缺乏激素刺激的后果，孩子的脑发育会受到影响的。”德拉科低声地说，像只毒蛇在吐信子，“不管你怎么讨厌我，这个孩子总是无辜的。现在只有我能帮你。”  
哈利的魔杖掉在了地上。德拉科释放了自己的信息素，精致、苦涩的红酒味。他去吻哈利，被躲开了。德拉科勾起嘴角，天知道，他在学院的时候怎么没想到可以这样羞辱哈利？对方不情愿又无奈的、锁着眉头的表情过于美妙。  
德拉科拨开哈利的碎发，咬他脖子上的腺体。哈利下意识贴紧他。看他实在是站不住，德拉科把人抱到床上，很细致地去解对方的纽扣，解开一颗，他就顺势去亲吻哈利露出来的皮肤。衬衫全敞开了，略微隆起的腹部展现在德拉科眼前。他的动作迟疑了一瞬，还是不太能接受自己居然有了小孩。然后他看到白皙的肚皮上被腰带勒出来的浅浅的红痕，不悦道：“你到底对孩子有没有上心？”  
“我生我的孩子，轮不到你插嘴。”哈利推了他一下，“你要做就直接做，用不着前戏。”  
德拉科看着他粉红的耳朵：“怎么，你害羞了。”他把手伸进哈利的裤子里，那里已然湿漉漉的：“你的身体倒是很诚实。”  
哈利羞愤欲死，恨自己连产检这么重要的事都忘了，落到现在的地步。  
德拉科也不想真把他逼急了，没再说什么过分的话。手指插进那潮湿的甬道，感觉过于紧了。他扩张了半天，这才脱掉自己的裤子，准备真刀真枪地上。  
哈利瞄了一眼他的尺寸，皱起眉：“你等等，你确定这样可以吗？会不会伤到宝宝，不然你抽点信息素给我注射好了。”  
都做到这个地步了，哈利居然还是意识清明，德拉科忽然很挫败，没好气地说：“没有问题。你本来就该……你下面太紧了，现在不做，生产前也要做的。”他觉得他们两个好像真的在搞孕期护理，一点情欲的成分都没有。  
怎么会这样？哈利不是应该被他艹得哭着求饶吗。  
德拉科决定粗暴一点。他掰开哈利的两腿。膨大的龟头在入口处蹭了两下，裹着黏腻的爱液探进了小穴内，一直插进深处。哈利轻哼了一声，又咬紧牙关，偏过头看着别处，心里想着就当一夜情，是马尔福还是谁都无所谓。  
德拉科捏着他的下巴，强迫他转回来：“看着我。”  
哈利要破口大骂，又被他顶了一下，出口的便成了呻吟。他被自己甜腻的声音羞红了双脸。德拉科心里一动，鬼使神差地凑过去吻他。哈利这次躲得慢了一步，抬起手拼命地擦嘴：“神经病啊你。干嘛非要亲我。”  
德拉科也有点心虚了：“闭嘴。你怀孕了就少发脾气，少说不文明的话。”  
生殖腔始终没打开。两个人又开始互相指责。  
“你的信息素够强，它怎么会打不开。第一次听说这种事怪omega的。”哈利在心里翻了一万个白眼。  
德拉科的脸色阴沉得能滴出水：“好，这是你说的。”  
哈利很少在德拉科那里感受到威胁，这或许是第一次。他意识到自己说错了话，怎么也不该在这种时候激怒他的。嗅到空气里骤然浓郁的酒味，哈利开始头昏脑涨。他的身体不受他控制地进入了深度发情，大量的液体流出来，腿内侧变得黏糊糊的。  
到底顾及着宝宝，德拉科没有在哈利体内横冲直撞，反而撤了出来。但他也不想轻易饶过哈利。把人抱到怀里，德拉科揉搓着他的腰和屁股，眼睛则盯上了哈利的胸。怀孕的人胸部也有变化，乳晕大了很多，粉嫩的乳头翘立着。  
德拉科张开嘴，含住了一颗，慢慢地吮吸。哈利颤了颤：“不行，这里……”他感受到有手指插进了下身，更是说不出完整的话。酒味太浓了，可他反而想闻得更多，哈利伸手搂住了德拉科的脖子，在他发顶嗅着。  
德拉科身体僵硬了一瞬。抬起头，他终于从哈利绿色的眼睛里看到藏不住的情欲，低声引诱道：“舒服吗？还要不要？”  
“嗯，要……进来。”哈利哑着嗓子重复道，“进来。”  
德拉科托着他的屁股：“你自己上来。”  
08  
哈利在浴室里清洁身体。脑海中回放着令人恨不得咬舌的一幕——他恢复了意识，想从德拉科身上爬开，却被对方的结卡住了生殖腔。德拉科扣着他的腰，笑得不怀好意。  
哈利冷静下来，觉得这件事不能就这么算了。已经发生的他没法改变——说到底是他疏忽了日期——但总不能让马尔福那家伙占了所有便宜。  
09  
看到哈利穿着宽松的睡衣走出浴室，德拉科有点惊讶：“你不走？”他以为哈利肯定会恼羞成怒，不想再见他。  
哈利冲了两杯牛奶：“我去哪？这是我订的房间。”他递过来一杯：“喝吗？”  
德拉科接了过来，犹豫着问道：“你没有休产假？”  
“后面会休。最近魔法部事情太多。”  
两个人沉默下来，都觉得话题走向实在和他们两个违和。  
过了一会，德拉科还是忍不住开口：“你以后，住在我家里好了。”他怕哈利哪天忍受不了怀着他的孩子，跑去流产——虽然基本上是不会发生的，但德拉科不想冒险。  
哈利差点就脱口而出拒绝的话了，但为了拿到要的东西，他强行咽下了那句“用不着”，假装沉吟片刻，回复道：“我再想想。”  
德拉科没料到他真愿意考虑，态度温和了许多：“挺晚了，睡觉吧。”  
哈利见他臭不要脸到主动留下来睡觉，一边觉得不用他想理由挽留他，很方便，一边又恨得牙痒痒。  
熄了灯，两个人躺下了。  
哈利等着德拉科睡着，可那家伙就是不睡，呼吸一直很轻。哈利突然意识到他也在等自己陷入沉睡。他要做什么？  
哈利假装睡着了，故意把呼吸放得沉且长。  
德拉科坐起来看了他一会，去浴室洗澡。  
哈利：“……”这家伙怕我跑了？我还怕他跑了呢。哈利偷偷打开手机，搜了一下如何使用注射器。他太久没用这一类东西，都生疏了。  
德拉科洗完澡，擦着头发出来，使了个咒语把湿发弄干了。他钻进被窝，先去亲了哈利一下，低声说晚安，又摸了摸哈利的肚子，“宝宝也晚安”。  
哈利毛骨悚然，呼吸都漏了一拍。这家伙在干嘛？他不是玩家庭游戏上瘾了吧？  
德拉科没注意到哈利呼吸的节奏断了。因为他也在问自己一样的问题。我干嘛要亲他？我疯了吗？  
10  
德拉科到了第二天下午才醒。他觉得脖子很疼，一摸，有掉下来的血痂。猛地坐起来，德拉科四下去看，哪里还有哈利的半点影子。  
他意识到自己上了当。那杯牛奶，一定是牛奶有问题。哈利偷了他的信息素。  
德拉科摔碎了一屋子东西，稍微冷静下来。偷了信息素，说明那个混蛋没想着把孩子做掉。好，他跑又能跑哪里去？难不成还会辞职吗？  
德拉科换好衣服，出去抓人。  
FIN.

结局的结局：德拉科把人抓回家，每天都没有好脸色，声称要不是因为孩子，他才懒得看见哈利。哈利也声称，要不是因为马尔福家医疗条件好，他也不想看德拉科。两人日常吵架。哈利生产的时候，一是年纪大，二是产道窄，去鬼门关走了一圈。德拉科差点把医生打死。哈利醒了，问他孩子情况，他压根没去看，回答不上来。  
嘿呀，真香。


End file.
